Verdammt, ich liebe ihn!
by Feuerfluegel
Summary: Hermine wurde damals vom sprechenden Hut nicht nach Gryffindor, sondern nach Ravenclaw gesteckt. Sie hasst Harry, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Doch schon bald wird sie in das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens gerissen und.... Ja, lest selbst!
1. Duell mit Folgen

Sie hasste ihn. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er war so... eingebildet, blöd, eingebildet, hochnäsig und eingebildet. Hermine hätte die Liste ewig weiter führen können. Sie hasste einfach alles an Harry Potter, wie er redete, wie er sich bewegte, wie er... Ach, einfach alles! Wutschnaubend ging sie weiter den dunklen Flur entlang.

"Mensch, Hermine, warte doch mal!" rief ihr Cho Chang hinterher. Sie war Hermines beste Freundin, seit sie sich das erste Mal im Zug getroffen hatten und sie beide dann nach Ravenclaw gekommen waren. Hermine konnte noch heute die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes, wie er sie eigentlich nach Gryffindor hatte stecken wollen, doch... Sie hatte nach Ravenclaw gewollt.

"Hermine! Was regst du dich denn so auf?" fragte Cho schnaufend, als sie Hermine erreicht hatte.

"Ich rege mich nicht auf." sagte sie mit gezwungen ruhigem Ton.

"Oh doch, das tust du." Wieso, verdammt noch mal, wusste ihre Freundin immer alles!

"Ja, okay, ich rege mich auf. Zufrieden?" Cho zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ist es wegen Harry?"

"Potter!" rief Hermine verächtlich, "Wie kommst du denn darauf!"

"Ach, Hermine. So schlimm ist er doch gar nicht. Er ist nett, hilfsbereit..."

"... arrogant, bescheuert und er bildet sich tierisch etwas darauf ein, dass er berühmt ist." ergänzte Hermine. Cho verdrehte nur die Augen und sie gingen gemeinsam zu Verwandlung.

Es war spät in der Nacht, doch Hermine war erst seit kurzem im Bett, denn sie hatte noch ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig geschrieben. Plötzlich hörte Hermine ein leises Schluchzen in dem Bett, dass am Nähesten an ihrem stand. Chos Bett. Hermine drehte sich um. Es war jede Nacht das gleiche. Seit Cedric tot war und sie nun auch mit Potter Schluss gemacht hatte und er sie ignorierte und er mit Ginny Weasley zusammen war weinte sie jede Nacht. Am Tag bemerkte fast niemand ihre Trauer. Doch Hermine wusste, dass sie sehr litt. Anfangs hatte sie noch versucht sie zu trösten, doch es war zwecklos. Cho wollte alleine sein und ließ sie nicht an sich heran. Deshalb ignorierte Hermine sie einfach, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

"So... Und nun werden wir ein kleines Duell austragen. Zu Vorführungszwecken. Danach werde ich Sie in Zweiergruppen aufteilen. Die dazugehörigen Aufgaben werde ich später verteilen... Miss Chang, wo wollen Sie hin?"

"Ich.. ähm... Wegen den Zweiergruppen, Sir."

"Oh, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ich werde Sie dieses Mal aufteilen. Aber zuvor das Duell... Hm.. Wen nehmen wir da?... Die Klassenbesten. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, kommen sie herauf." Hermines Miene verdunkelte sich. Sie würde ihn platt machen, wie eine schäbige, kleine Wanze.

"Zauberstäbe bereit halten." Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, doch keiner der Beiden machte Anstalten, sich zu verbeugen.

"Verbeugen, bitte. Sie wissen doch, dass man es so macht!" schimpfte Professor Scarewood (er war der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste). Harry verbeugte sich kaum merklich und Hermine machte es ihm nach. Die Anderen sahen nur gespannt auf die Beiden. Ein Duell zwischen Harry und Hermine war noch viel besser, als ein Duell, dass einer der Beiden mit Draco Malfoy bestritten.

"Expilliarmus!" riefen sie wie aus einem Mund. Harry rollte sich reflexartig zur Seite und Hermine sprang ebenfalls aus der Schussbahn.

"Furunkulus!" rief Harry und dieses Mal traf der Zauber Hermine direkt ins Gesicht. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz, ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer. Es lag wohl an den vielen Brandblasen in ihrem Gesicht.

"Na warte, du dämlicher Idiot!" und mit einem in Gedanken gesprochenen Zauber hing Harry kopfüber an der Decke. Dieser löste sich mit einem leisen schnipsen seines Zauberstabes wieder. Hermine erstaunte das nun doch. Noch nie hatte sich jemand von diesem Zauber lösen können. Und auf gar keinem Fall so leicht... Auch Harry beschränkte sich nun auf die "Gedankenflüche". Das Duell ging noch eine ganze Weile so, bis Harry schließlich die Oberhand bekam, da er eine viel bessere Kondition hatte als Hermine. Am Ende hatte Hermine (außer ihrer Brandblasen im Gesicht) noch einen gebrochenen Knöchel, einen Schnitt am Arm und eine blutende Nase. Doch Hermine hatte auch Harry auch nicht ohne davon kommen lassen. Seine Lippe blutete, er hatte einen tiefen Schnitt an der Stirn und sein Handgelenk war ebenfalls gebrochen.

"Nun ja... ähm... Sehr schön... Sie haben das wirklich gut gemacht. Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor und Ravenclaw... Bevor Sie dann in den Krankenflügel gehen noch schnell die Einteilung. Cho Chang mit Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil mit Padma Patil (so ging die Liste weiter, bis...) und Hermine Granger mit Harry Potter. Ich möchte, dass sie zusammen einen Aufsatz über ein Thema Ihrer Wahl schreiben. Natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, am besten wäre aber, wenn sie Verwandlung noch mit einbeziehen könnten. Einen Monat Zeit..." Hermine hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Sie sollte mit POTTER einen Aufsatz schreiben! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Ihr Knöchel schmerzte noch heftiger als zuvor. Wütend sah sie Harry an. Auch er schien keineswegs erfreut darüber zu sein, dass er mit Hermine zusammenarbeiten musste.

"Nun aber los. Gehen Sie bitte in den Krankenflügel." sagte Professor Scarewood ungehalten. Widerwillig gingen sie zusammen aus dem Zimmer. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb Hermine stehen.

"Was ist los?" fragte Harry genervt.

"Brich du dir mal den Knöchel!" zischte sie. Harry kam zurück, schob seinen Arm unter ihre Achseln und stützte sie. Das er so etwas machen würde hätte Hermine niemals erwartet. Er war doch viel zu eingebildet dafür... Oder? Zum Glück war der Gang wie ausgestorben, sonst wäre es wirklich peinlich geworden, sie so nah an Potter...

"Habt ihr euch schon wieder ein Duell geliefert!" fragte Madam Pomfrey ungehalten als sie Harry und Hermine erblickte. Diese sahen sie nur verständnislos an.

"ihr seid schon die achten in dieser Woche! Ich muss unbedingt einmal mit Professor Scarewood reden. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Sie heilte ihre Verletzungen innerhalb von Sekunden, wobei sie immer weiter schimpfte. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Krankenflügel.

"Wo treffen wir uns?" fragte Harry. Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich ein Date mit dir will, oder!" Harry lächelte amüsiert.

"Nein, glaube ich nicht. Trotzdem sollten wir uns für den Aufsatz treffen." Hermine ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst. Jetzt hielt er sie für dämlich und begriffsstutzig! Dabei war sie doch viel schlauer als er, das war sie sich sicher.

"Ja... In der Bibliothek, nach dem Abendessen."

Gleich nachdem sich Harry und Hermine getroffen hatten, schlug sie ein Buch auf. Was für ein Thema wäre wohl das Richtige?

"Wie wäre es mit Vampiren?" fragte Hermine, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

"Nein. Langweilig." Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem Buch zu.

"Okay, etwas anderes... Wie wäre es mit... Den Animagi? Man könnte darüber schreieben, wie sie diese Fähigkeit zum guten oder bösen einsetzen..." Hermine redete mit leuchtenden Augen. Dies war das perfekte Thema. Hermine sah Harry an. Dieser war leichenblass geworden und starrte auf das nächstgelegene Bücherregal, "Was hältst du davon?" Harry schien wie in Trance zu sein, er hörte überhaupt nicht zu. Jetzt wurde Hermine erst recht ärgerlich.

"Hallo! Ich habe mit dir gesprochen!"

"W.. Was?" Harry schien sich wieder zu fangen.

"Was hältst du von dem Thema?" fragte sie genervt.

"Ich... Wenn du meinst." sagte Harry schulterzuckend. Damit war es beschlossene Sache. Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden schweigend gearbeitet hatten, schmiss Harry plötzlich seinen Stift von sich.

"Machen wir Schluss für heute." Hermines Miene verdüsterte sich.

"Und wann, denkst du, sollen wir dann fertig werden?"

"Wir haben vier Wochen Zeit und wir sind schon weiter als jede andere Gruppe! Deshalb können wir uns ruhig genauso viel Zeit lassen, wie jede andere Gruppe!"

"Wir sind nicht "jede Gruppe". Also los! Weiter!"

Weitere Stunden verstrichen und da inzwischen Beide müde waren, packten sie für den heutigen Tag ihre Sachen und gingen dann auf getrenntem Wege hinauf in ihre Schlafsäle.

Am nächsten Morgen aß Harry gedankenverloren seinen Frühstückstoast.

"Und weißt du, eigentlich ist sie ja doch ganz hübsch..." sagte Ron.

"Hmm."

"Findest du nicht auch, dass ich sie vielleicht mal ansprechen sollte?"

"Hmm." Ron runzelte die Stirn.

"Du bist bescheuert, nicht wahr?"

"Hmm."

"Harry, Alter, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Ron mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Unser Thema sind Animagi." sagte Harry mit tonloser Stimme.

"Oh." sagte Ron mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck, "Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?"

"Spinnst du! Dieser hochnäsigen, eingebildeten, besserwisserischen... Person werde ich so etwas ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen!" brauste Harry auf.

"Ja, ich mein, sie ist ja auch bescheuert, aber... Es könnte eueren Aufsatz-"

"Ich bin nicht registriert, Ron!"

"Nicht registriert für was?" fragte eine kühle Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Granger.

"Nichts, was dich angehen würde, Granger." sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder seinem Toast zu.

"Na gut, ist mir auch egal. Heute nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek, vergiss die Bücher nicht." dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Cho kam kurz darauf herein und lächelte Harry zu.

Und so arbeiteten sie: Woche um Woche, jeden Tag um die gleiche Uhrzeit. Inzwischen konnten sich die Beiden normal unterhalten, ohne sich gegenseitig zu beschimpfen. Und sie nannten sich beim Vornamen. Aber natürlich nur, solange niemand anderes sonst noch da war, denn sie galten ja als die größten Feinde, die es außer Harry und Malfoy und Hermine und Malfoy gab.

"Hey, komm schon, Hermine! Gib mir das Buch zurück!" lachte Harry, als Hermine ihm das Buch grinsend entrissen und ihn aufgefordert hatte, es sich zurückzuholen. Er zog unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab, belegte Hermine mit dem Kitzelfluch, sprang vor und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen.

"Das war gemein." schnaufte Hermine, als Harry den Zauber aufgehoben hatte. Er grinste und sie setzten sich wieder. Eine Zeit lang schrieben sie schweigend weiter, als Harry plötzlich die Luft scharf einsog und seine Hände auf die Stirn schlug. Hermine sah ihn perplex an. Was sollte das nun wieder? Wollte er sie auf den Arm nehmen?

Nach etwa zwei Minuten war es wieder vorbei, er lächelte sie gequält an und wollte sich gerade wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden, als Hermine fragte.

"Was war los?"

"Ich... N... Nichts."

"So hat es aber nicht ausgesehen."

"Ich hatte einen Krampf."

"In der Stirn?" fragte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ich... Es geht dich nichts an, klar!" brüllte er sie an. Das ließ sie nicht auf sich sitzen.

"Gut! Deine ewige Geheimnistuerei geht mir echt auf den Geist! Weißt du was! Wir alle wissen, dass du berühmt bist, okay! Sei nicht so verdammt stolz darauf! Ich hab ganz genau gesehen, dass du dir deine "ach so tolle" Narbe gehalten hast. Wirklich wunderbar! Sehr schön geschauspielert! Eins kann ich dir sagen: Anderen, die viel mehr Leid erfahren haben als du und trotzdem nicht berühmt sind, erzählen auch nicht jedem, wer sie sind und was ihnen passiert ist!" Harry sah sie wütend an.

"Ich hoffe, du musst nur einmal annähernd so viel durchmachen wie ich, damit du sehen kannst, wie man sich dabei fühlt! Ich wollte nie berühmt sein, ich hasse es! Ich wäre viel lieber ganz normal! Dauernd glotzen dir irgendwelche Menschen auf deine Narbe oder jeder gafft dich überhaupt doof von der Seite an! Wegen mir sterben Menschen, die ich liebe...!" er sprang auf und stürzte aus der Bibliothek. Seine Taschen und auch seine Mitschriften hatte er liegen gelassen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. So eine Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er etwas rot werden würde, mit leiser Stimme irgendwelche Sachen wie "Stimm doch gar nicht" und "Erzähl keinen Mist" sagen würde, aber nicht so etwas. Wenn es wahr war, was er gerade gesagt hatte... Ach, Quatsch! So ein Unsinn! Er konnte einfach nur gut schauspielern, das war alles! Sonst nichts! Hermine packte ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade hinaus gehen, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb. Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Harrys Tasche. Ihr blieb die Wahl: entweder ließ sie sie liegen oder sie nahm die Tasche mit. Sie ging zurück zu dem Platz, an dem Harry vor kurzer Zeit noch gesessen hatte. Sie wollte seine Sachen gerade aufheben, als sie plötzlich innehielt. Wieso sollte sie diesem arroganten Widerling das Zeug nachtragen? Er brach doch auch sonst so gerne die Regeln, da konnte er doch genauso gut heute Nacht noch mal zurück kommen und sie sich selber holen. Mit einem hinterlistigem Lächeln verließ sie die Bibliothek.


	2. Ein Falke mit silbernen Flügeln

"Gott sei Dank hat dich Filch nicht erwischt! Diese miese Kröte!" schimpfte Ron, als Harry ihm erzählte, dass er in der Nacht noch mal ohne seinen Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek gegangen war, denn der Tarnumhang war in seiner Tasche gewesen und er hatte es nicht riskieren können, ihn zu verlieren.

"Welche miese Kröte?" fragte Harry verständnislos, "Filch ist männlich, falls du das vergessen hast!"

"Ich mein doch nicht Filch, Harry, sondern sie." Ron deutete über die Haustische hinweg auf Hermine, die sich neben Cho köstlich amüsierte.

"Oh." Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich augenblicklich, "Du hast Recht. Sie ist eine miese Kröte."

"Die glaubt doch tatsächlich, dass du es genießt, berühmt zu sein. Hat die Tomaten auf den Augen?" sagte Ron und lachte. Plötzlich hielt er inne und krallte sich an Harrys Arm.

"Was?" fragte Harry völlig perplex.

"Da ist sie!"

"Wer?"

"Die schönste Frau der Welt!"

"Hä!"

"Da, schau doch! Unübersehbar!" Harrys Blick wanderte über die Menge hinweg, bis er an Lunas Gesicht hängen blieb.

"Du meinst doch jetzt nicht Luna, oder?"

"Ist sie nicht... Wunderbar?"

"Hat sie dir einen Liebestrank verabreicht?" Ron starrte ihn nur böse an und sah dann wieder zu Luna.

"Ich sollte sie ansprechen, oder?"

"Hast du mich das nicht schon mal gefragt?" Harry grinste. Sein bester Freund war zum ersten mal in seinem Leben richtig verliebt... Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Ginny neben ihn setzte.

"Hi Harry."

"Ginny! Und, wie war dein Austausch in Bulgarien?" fragte Harry. Er freute sich sehr, seine beste Freundin endlich wieder zu sehen.

"Oh, ganz okay. Viktor-"

"Du hast doch nicht was mit Vicky oder?" fragte Ron scharf. Er schien aus seiner Trance wieder erwacht zu sein.

"Selbst wenn, Ron, würde ich dir das ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen."

"Das waren noch Zeiten, als du mit Harry zusammen warst... Ihr habt euch wenigstens noch normal verhalten und ich konnte euch kontrollieren..." Harry spuckte seinen Saft auf den Tisch und fing laut zu lachen an. Ginny stimmte mit ein.

"Was?" fragte nun Ron und sah sie völlig verständnislos an.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dort musste sich Hermine neben Harry setzen, da sie auch in dieser Stunde noch Zeit hatten, weiter an ihrem Aufsatz zu arbeiten. Für Beide gab es nichts schlimmeres, als sich nach ihrem gestrigen "Gespräch" wieder halbwegs normal zu unterhalten. Demzufolge ging die Stunde für sei total in die Hose.

"Nein, Potter, so geht das nicht!"

"Ach, und wieso nicht, Miss Allwissend!"

"Ich kann mich wenigstens WIRKLICH verteidigen! Nicht nur so tun, als ob ich Du- weißt- schon- wem durch reinstes Können entkommen wäre! Ich hab mehr Ahnung als du und ich sage, dass das totaler Mist ist, was du da geschrieben hast! Animagie MUSS man lernen, es ist nicht angeboren!"

"Hab ich auch nie gesagt! Man kann die Fähigkeit erben und es so leichter lernen!" sagte Harry energisch.

"Davon hab ich noch nie etwas gelesen!"

"Es steht nicht alles in Büchern!"

"Du-"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter! Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie sich jetzt mit dem Stoff befassen und nicht die ganze Zeit streiten würden!" Hermine errötete leicht und steckte ihren Kopf sofort wieder in das Buch. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht las.

"Es ist totaler Schwachsinn!" knurrte Hermine leise.

"Krallst du dich immer an das, was du liest?" fragte Harry grimmig. Hermine war sprachlos. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder und das öfter hintereinander.

"Endlich sprachlos, was?" Harry schien der kleine Streit nun sehr zu belustigen.

"Also, ich-"

"Die Stunde ist nun zu Ende für heute. Vielen Dank." Hermine packte ihre Sachen hastig zusammen und lief schnell zu Cho. Das war ihr ja noch nie passiert! Noch nie war sie so sprachlos gewesen! Und ausgerechnet bei ihrem Erzfeind Harry Potter! Das war für Hermine die größte Demütigung und für Harry der größte Spaß. Lachend sagte er im hinausgehen zu Hermine:

"Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend in der Bibliothek!" und dann war er auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden. Wütend sah sie ihm nach.

"Er ist so verdammt bescheuert!" schimpfte sie. Cho grinste.

"Ich hab es mitgekriegt... Es war wirklich lustig!... Ach ja: kannst du mir noch in Geschichte der Zauberei helfen? Ich hab das mit Wladimir den Wilden überhaupt nicht verstanden!"

"Cho!" sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, "Du müsstest jetzt eigentlich schon fertig sein mit der Schule!"

"Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Hogwarts letztes Jahr geschlossen hatte!" sagte Cho nun etwas gekränkt.

"Entschuldige. Ich bin noch etwas wütend wegen Potter." Ihre Freundin antwortete nicht mehr, sondern sah sie nur wissend an.

Hermine stapfte am Abend in die Bibliothek. Harry saß schon am Tisch und schrieb gerade eifrig einen Text ab. Hermine sah ihn von hinten an. Eigentlich sah er gar nicht so schlecht aus... Früher war er eher klein gewesen, aber jetzt... Er war groß, dunklere Haut und er hatte eine gute Figur... Halt! Über wen dachte sie denn jetzt! Er war ihr FEIND! Und von Feinden durfte man nicht gut denken. Auf keinen Fall. Wo würde sie denn da hinkommen? Vielleicht würde sie ihn noch mögen! Unmöglich!

"Hallo." sagte Hermine und setzte ihr missmutigstes Gesicht auf.

"Hi." Harry sah nur kurz auf und wendete sich dann wieder seinem Text zu. Sie arbeiteten eine ganze Zeit lang, als ein plötzlicher Schrei die Stille erschütterte. Es war zu spät, es war bestimmt keiner mehr wach (die Schüler hatten die Sondererlaubnis, in der Nacht in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten) und es hatte auch ganz gewiss niemand gehört. Harry sprang alarmiert auf. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Ron. Er ließ seinen Stift fallen und stürzte aus der Bibliothek, seinen Stuhl hatte er umgeworfen. Hermine rannte ihm hinterher. Erstens wollte sie diesem jemand dort draußen helfen und zweitens interessierte es sie sehr, was Harry machen würde.

Harry sprintete nach draußen und kam plötzlich schlitternd zum stehen. Hermine prallte gegen ihn.

"Was machst du hier!" flüsterte Harry.

"Ich... Geht dich gar nichts an!" schnaufte Hermine und starrte ihn böse an. Doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter und beugte sich nach unten.

"Ron! Hey, alles okay!" sagte er und rüttelte jemanden. Hermine erkannte, dass es Potters bester Freund war. Langsam regte er sich.

"Ron! Kannst du mich hören!" Ron setzte sich langsam auf und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Was ist passiert!" fragte Harry eindringlich.

"I... Ich hab eine Nachricht erhalten... Irgendein Mädchen wollte mich hier treffen und... Plötzlich ist was vom Himmel gestürzt und... Dann weiß ich nichts mehr." Harry sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er spähte in den Himmel. Doch nichts rührte sich.

"Na los, bringen wir ihn rein, Potter." sagte Hermine doch Harry hob die Hand und gebot ihr still zu sein. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter, spitzer Schrei. Der vorher wolkenlose Himmel verdunkelte sich im Norden. Doch es waren keine Wolken.

"Oh Gott." sagte Hermine. Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich.

"Harpyien." Er packte Ron unter den Achseln und zog in grob in Richtung schloss. Die Harpyien kamen immer näher.

"Los, lauf!" brüllte Harry Hermine an, "In die Quidditchumkleidekabine! Los!" So schnell sie konnte rannte sie hinein. Wenige Sekunden später kam auch Harry herein. Er trug Ron auf den Schultern, ließ ihn aber fast augenblicklich danach auf den Boden gleiten. Hektisch rannte er hin- und her.

"Wir können ihnen nicht zu Fuß entkommen. Sie sind viel zu schnell. Zaubern hilft auch nichts, es sind zu viele... "

"Sie werden mir nichts tun." sagte Hermine, "Ich bin eine Frau. Sie greifen grundsätzlich nur Männer an... Vielleicht kann ich ja mit ihnen sprechen."

"Es ist sinnlos. Sie werden dir nicht zuhören, aber..." schnell riss er einen Spint auf und holte einen Feuerblitz hervor.

"Oh nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ohne mich." sagte Hermine, denn ihr schwante bereits, was zu tun war.

"Doch. Du nimmst Ron und fliegst zum Schloss. Landet Auf dem Nordturm. Sobald ihr im Schloss seid, seid ihr in Sicherheit." sagte Harry und drückte ihr den Besen in die Hand.

"Du redest nur von uns... Was machst du, Potter?"

"Ich halte sie auf. Keine Zeit zum erklären."

"Aber ich kann nicht fliegen!" rief Hermine Harry hinterher, der gerade am rausgehen war.

"Du kannst und wirst."

Hermine packte Ron unter den Armen und zog ihn nach draußen. Harry stand da und bewegte sich nicht. Was sollte das denn werden! Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Sie waren verloren. Jedenfalls die Beiden. Oder auch sie, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich das Genick beim fliegen brechen würde. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Harry verschwunden. An seiner Stelle hockte nun ein schwarzer Falke mit silbernen Flügelspitzen. Hermine rieb sich ungläubig die Augen, doch kein Zweifel: Er musste ein Animagus sein! Deshalb war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass man die Fähigkeit, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, erben und es so leichter lernen konnte und das hatte er also mit nicht registriert gemeint... Er war also ein illegaler Animagus! Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der Falke einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Es hörte sich irgendwie warnend an. Schnell zog sie Ron auf den Besen und schwang sich ebenfalls darauf. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieß sich dann vom Boden ab.


	3. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

Der Besen wackelte gefährlich, als sie an Höhe gewannen

"Oh. Mein. Gott." sagte Hermineleise. Als sie versuchte, nach links zu schwenken, stürzte sie plötzlich nach unten.

"Du machst das falsch, Granger." sagte Ron, der gerade wieder zu sich gekommen war.

"Dann mach du es eben, Weasley."

"Kein Problem." mit diesen Worten flogen sie in Richtung Hogwarts. Hermine drehte sich um. Gerade stürzte sich eine Harpyie hinunter. Sie sah etwas silbernes aufblitzen, im nächsten Moment schrie die Harpyie auf und verbrannte zu Asche. Hermine nickte. Wenn es für diese dunklen Wesen Zeit war zu sterben, verbrannten sie zu Asche, wurden aber nicht wie Phönixe wiedergeboren.

"Mach schon, schneller, Weasley, sonst geht Potter noch drauf!" knurrte Hermine Ron zu. Dieser drehte sich grinsend um.

"Na, Angst um Harry, ja?"

"Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Trotzdem beschleunigte Ron den Feuerblitz auf ziemlich hohe Geschwindigkeit. Gerade als Hermine aufatmen wollte, stürzte sich eine Harpyie in die Tiefe und verfehlte Hermines Kopf nur um Haaresbreite. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass es die speziell gezüchteten Wesen von... Du- weißt- schon- wem waren? Sie griffen nämlich nicht nur Männer, sondern auch Frauen an und waren durch ihre geschärften Sinne noch gefährlicher als die Herkömmlichen. Gerade schoss die Harpyie wieder heran, als ein spitzer Schrei ertönte und der Falke sie kurz vor Hermine abwehrte. Federn flogen, Blut spritzte, doch letztendlich ging das Geschöpf in Flammen auf. Wieder stieß der Falke einen Schrei aus und wendete dann, um sich mit dem ganzen Rest zu befassen, bis sie Beide in Sicherheit waren.

Endlich landeten sie auf dem Nordturm. Hermine schleifte Ron, der wieder ohnmächtig geworden war, an die Tür und stieß ihn die Treppen hinunter.

"Tut mir echt Leid." rief ihm Hermine hinterher und rannte zurück, um den Feuerblitz zu holen. Sie bemerkte die Harpyie nicht, die von hinten auf sie zugeflogen kam. Sie krallte sich in Hermines buschiges Haar und riss sie ein Stück mit. Zum Glück waren es am Ende nur ein paar Haare, die fehlten. So schnell sie konnte sprintete sie zur Tür, in ihrem ganzen Leben war sie noch nie so schnell gelaufen. Sie sprengte die wieder ins Schloss gefallene Tür auf und wollte gerade hineinrennen, als die Harpyie wieder abdrehte und nun auf sie zuschoss. Hermine rannte weiter, doch plötzlich landete das Wesen vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Weg. Das blasse Gesicht verzog sich zu einer bösartigen Grimasse. Hermine wurde starr vor Schreck. Da war die Tür, nur wenige Meter entfernt, doch sie war unfähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Langsam hob die Harpyie ihre Klaue und mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen raste die Pranke auf Hermine zu. Sie schloss vor Schreck die Augen. Gerade als sie den Aufprall erwartete, schrie ein Falke auf. Wenige Sekunden später spürte sie eine sengende Hitze und dann... War es still.

Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, waren alle Harpyien verschwunden und unmittelbar vor ihr lag ein schwarzer Falke mit silbernen Flügeln.

Schnell lief sie zu ihm. Sanft berührte sie einen Flügel und nahm ihn hoch. Hermines Gewissen plagte sie. Sie hatte Harry vorgeworfen, dass er nicht die Bohne von einem Helden hatte und alles, was er erzählt hatte, erstunken und erlogen war. Wie sie sich da geirrt hatte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben bereute sie etwas so sehr wie das. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie die Treppen hinunter, unter dem einen Arm den Feuerblitz und dem Anderen Harry. Ron saß am Treppenabsatz.

"Sag mal spinnst du! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier runterschmeißen, Granger, du kleine Mistratte! Wenn Harry... Nein. Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du ihn auch irgendwo runtergeworfen hast." sagte Ron mit besorgtem Blick auf Harry.

"Nein, er... Hat mir das Leben gerettet."

"Ach so. Ist ja nichts Neues. Macht er ja andauernd." sagte Ron achselzuckend und stand schwankend auf. Hermine sah ihn perplex an.

"Er rettet iandauernd/i irgendwelchen Leuten das Leben?"

"Jep. Ohne Harry wäre ich... Warte mal... Ja... Schon mindestens fünf mal gestorben. Abgesehn von Ginny natürlich, von Neville, Luna und-"

"Du willst mich jetzt verarschen, Weasley."

"Nein. Aber du kennst doch die ganzen Geschichten. Sie sind wahr. Ich war selbst dabei... So, leg ihn auf den Boden."

"Was?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"Leg Harry auf den Boden." Hermine gehorchte. Ron deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry murmelte etwas unverständliches und wenige Sekunden später war aus dem Falken wieder ein Mensch geworden.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Später. Wir müssen Harry in den Krankenflügel bringen. Er sieht ein bisschen käsig aus."

"Oh, Mr. Weasley. Um diese Uhrzeit... Sie haben Glück, dass ich noch nicht ins Bett gegangen bin und stattdessen meine Medikamente neu sortiert habe... Ach du meine Güte! Was hat Harry wieder angestellt?" sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie Harry erkannte, der auf einer schwebenden Trage hinter ihnen her schwebte. Hermine war über die Vertrautheit zwischen Ron, Harry und Madam Pomfrey überrascht. Normalerweise war sie nicht so freundlich. Scon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit.

"Legen Sie ihn dort hin, wie immer." Wie immer! Sie hatte zwar schon gehört, dass Potter ziemlich oft im Krankenflügel gewesen war, aber dass er Stammkunde bei Madam Pomfrey war, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Diese wackelte schnell hinaus und kam dann fast genauso eilig wieder herein, mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Sie träufelte es Harry in den Mund und wartete. Wenige Sekunden später fing er an zu husten und öffnete die Augen.

"Na, Mr. Potter, wieder etwas halsbrecherisches angestellt?" sagte Madam Pomfrey lächelnd, "Aber keine Angst, Jungs. Ich werde es nicht verraten, wie versprochen." Harry lächelte.

"Danke." dann stand er auf und ging hinaus.

"Soll ich das nicht noch-" fing die Krankenschwester an. Hermine sah sie verwirrt an. Was wollte sie noch machen!

"Nein, danke schön, Madam Pomfrey. Filch wird jeden Augenblick hier reinkommen und ich möchte nicht unbedingt wieder nachsitzen. Ich komme einfach morgen vor dem Unterricht noch mal." Hermine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Woher wusste er denn, dass der Hausmeister kommen würde? Langsam wurde sie ärgerlich. Was redeten die andauernd? Was sollte das! Als sie wieder auf dem Flur waren, fragte Hermine:

"Was meinst du da-"

"Pssst! Kein Wort." unterbrach sie Harry und zog einen Umhang aus der Tasche. Dann breitete er ihn aus und warf ihn über sich, Hermine und Ron.

"Spielen wir jetzt verstecken! Oh ja, ganz toll! Wenn wir hier drunter sind, sieht uns Filch ganz bestimmt nicht! Echt! Wie im Kindergart-" Harry legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund und plötzlich kam Filch die Treppen mit Mrs. Norris hochgeklettert. Und... Er lief einfach vorbei! Obwohl sie in seinem Sichtfeld standen, lief er vorbei! Sollte es wirklich sein, dass... Nein! Doch nicht etwa...

"Ist das ein Tarnumhang?" fragte Hermine geschockt.

"Ja. Na los! Ron, ich bring dich schnell hoch und hol dann meine Sachen aus der Bibliothek. Hast du was dagegen?" fragte Harry Hermine und als sie den Kopf schüttelte, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Kurz vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame warfen sie sich den Tarnumhang ab und gingen zu ihr.

"Ganz schön spät, was Potter?"

"Wir haben gelernt."

"Aha, ja klar. Passwort?"

"Elsos Drakunes." Hermine grinste. Es war eine Pflanze, die sie erst in ein paar Monaten durchnehmen würden.

Sie waren schnell wieder in der Bibliothek. Schweigend packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen.

"Also... Ich... Wollte mich bei dir bedanken." Harry sah erstaunt auf.

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

"Ich hab dich da mit reingezogen. Aber trotzdem danke." sagte Harry und wendete sich wieder seiner Tasche zu.

"Wo mit reingezogen?"

"Na ja... Jeder, der mit mir... Kontakt hat, ist.. Gefährdet." Hermine sah ihn nur verständnislos an, entschloss sich jedoch dann, ein anderes Mal näher zu fragen.

"Auf jeden Fall... Entschuldige, was ich dir so alles an den Kopf geworfen habe. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid."

"Ist schon okay." sagte Harry.

"Gut also... Freunde?" Harry fuhr überrascht hoch.

"Was?"

"Freunde?" wiederholte Hermine, "Schließlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet und ich möchte mich bei dir noch revanchieren!" Harry lächelte.

"Freunde."

Harry brachte Hermine kurze Zeit später zum Ravenclaw Gemälde.

"Ja, also... Treffen wir uns dann morgen Abend wieder in der Bibliothek?" Hermine grinste ihn Unergründlicherweise breit an.

"Was ist?" fragte Harry lachend.

"Ach nur so... Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich weiß, dass ich den besten Aufsatz schreiben werde."

"Was meinst du?" Harry schien schwer von Begriff zu sein.

"Wir schreiben zusammen einen Aufsatz über Animagi und du... Bist Einer! Und ein verdammt guter noch dazu."fügte sie leise hinzu und verschwand dann, nachdem sie das Passwort genannt hatte, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws.

Kaum eine viertel Stunde später lag Harry auch schon in seinem Bett. Niemand hatte ihr kleines Abenteuer bemerkt, doch Harry machte deswegen die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu.

In Kräuterkunde sah Hermine Harry zum ersten Mal seit dem gestrigen Abend wieder. Sie lächelte ihn an. Mit Absicht ignorierte sie die erstaunten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler, denen fast die Augen ausfielen, als auch Harry lächelte. Sie wurden in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt und da Cho krank war, gesellte sie sich zu Ron und Harry.

"Nein, Ron! (Sie hatte sich gleich am Morgen vorgenommen, die Beiden ab jetzt mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen) Das kannst du so nicht machen! Und musst sie unten ganz vorsichtig ausquetsch-" Hermine hielt inne, als ein besonders großer Schleimbatzen ihr ins Gesicht spritzte. Harry und Ron lachten sich fast schlapp. Sie hatte die Rhunderis nicht so ganz... Vorsichtig ausquetscht und deshalb alles in ihr Gesicht gespritzt, wie Ron vor ihr.

"UUÄÄHH!... Harry, gib mir mal bitte, das Tuch dort!" sagte sie und tastete zur Seite. Sie berührte Harrys Arm und dieser stöhnte auf. Schnell gab er ihr das Tuch und sie wischte sich den Schleim aus dem Gesicht. Sie blickte auf. Und sofort bemerkte sie den leuchtend weißen Verband um Harrys rechten Arm.

"Was... Sag bloß, das ist von gestern?"

"Nichts weiter."

"Du trägst einen Verband, obwohl Madam Pomfrey das mit Zauberkraft schnell heilen könnte!" Das war es also gewesen, was die Krankenschwester gestern gemeint hatte...!

"Na ja... Die Verletzung war ein bisschen... Komplizierter."

"Und was heißt das jetzt konkret?" fragte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Es dauert einfach ein bisschen länger als normal, bis es verheilt ist."

"Also, Herm. (Wieso nannte er sie so! Es war ein scheußlicher Spitzname!) Was Harry hier in Hieroglyphen auszudrücken versucht ist: er ist gestern von einer Harpyie verletzt worden und diese heilen nun mal nicht so schnell zu. Sie heilen nämlich nur..." flüsterte Ron, damit es niemand sonst hören konnte.

"... wie bei normalen Muggelverletzungen zu." ergänzte Hermine ebenfalls flüsternd. "Ach so. Sag das doch gleich, Harry... Tut es sehr weh?" Harry und Ron stutzten. Schnell sagte Hermine:

"Ich... Das war natürlich ein Scherz. Ist mir auch egal, hauptsache, du kannst schreiben!" Und mit hochrotem Kopf drehte sie sich um und holte einen neuen Beutel, um den Rhunderisschleim dort hinein zu spritzen.


	4. Ich hasse dich oder?

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Hermine." sagte Cho ernst. Es waren inzwischen schon mehrere Wochen vergangen. Harry und Hermine bekamen auf ihren Aufsatz Spitzennoten und sie traf sich auch regelmäßig mit Ron und Harry.

Hermine sah ihre Freundin stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was?"

"Ich... Also... Ich..."

"Rück schon mit der Sprache raus, Cho. Ich muss nämlich gleich zu8 Harry und Ron." Cho atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte dann:

"I... Ich hab gehört, dass sich Harry hinter deinem Rücken über dich lustig macht und so." Hermine sah Cho verwirrt an. Harry würde so etwas doch niemals tun! Sie waren inzwischen viel zu gut befreundet, er erzählte ihr alles und sie ihm ebenfalls. Deshalb legte Hermine Chos Antwort als dummen Scherz aus.

"Haha. Ich lach mich tot."

"Nein, es ist wirklich so! Frag doch seine Freunde und alle Anderen! Du bist doch die Einzige, die es noch nicht bemerkt hat!" Hermine stürzte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Es stimmte nicht, es konnte nicht stimmen. Hatte sie sich ein zweites Mal so in Harry getäuscht? Erst zum positiven Sinne und nun... Sollte sich doch herausstellen, dass er gar nicht so nett war, wie er tat?...

"Hey, Herm! Wo willst du hin?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Es war Ron, neben ihm stand Harry.

"Du bist gerade voll an uns vorbei gelaufen." sagte Harry und lachte. Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Lachte er sie aus?

"Ich... War in Gedanken versunken." Zusammen gingen sie zum See. Es war angenehm warm draußen und viele andere Hogwartsschüler lagen schon am See und sonnten sich. Plötzlich hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus.

"Harry!"

"Ja?"

"Machst du dich hinter meinem Rücken lustig über mich?" Harry sah sie verdutzt an.

"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

Cho beobachtete die Beiden hinter einem Busch. Harry würde sicherlich gleich die Wahrheit sagen, und zwar, dass er noch nie (seit sie befreundet waren) auch nur ansatzweise böse über Hermine gesprochen hatte. Was sollte sie also machen? Harry würde wieder ihr gehören, aber... Hermine war auf einmal im Weg! Sie musste ihn wieder hassen! Sie musste! Aus Freundschaft konnte zu schnell mehr werden!

Plötzlich marschierte Michael Corner an ihr vorbei. Das war die Idee!

"Michael!" er drehte sich um und spähte in den Busch.

"Cho? Was machst du in dem Busch?"

"Halt die Klappe und komm her!" er gehorchte.

"Pass auf, was du tun musst..."

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Weißt du, ich..."

"Hey Harry!" rief plötzlich Michael Corner.

"Ähm... Hallo." Harry sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an. Er hatte seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Wie auch? Er war nicht mehr Ginnys Freund und so war es auch nicht länger nötig, in anzusprechen.

"Wieso sprichst du jetzt mit dem hässlichen Entlein?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Was?"

"Wieso du mit der dummen Kuh redest?"

"Wen meinst du?"

"Na... Granger."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass eine deiner netten Beschreibungen zu Hermine passen." Hermine lächelte. Wie hatte sie auch nur ansatzweise denken können, dass...

"Hä! Du selbst sagst es doch andauernd." Sie fiel aus allen Wolken. Er hatte die belogen! Hinter ihrem Rücken über sie gelästert! Das war zu viel des Guten.

"Ach so! Ich dachte, du würdest so etwas niemals zu mir sagen!"

"Nein! Ich hab auch nicht-"

"Erspar mir deine Lügen, iPotter/i."

"Aber-"

"Ha! Wie konnte ich mich nur mit dir anfreunden! Ich hatte wahrscheinlich gerade einen Moment, an dem ich nicht nachgedacht habe! Du bist so ein ignorantes, arrogantes-" schimpfte Hermine. Nun wurde auch Harry ärgerlich.

"Halt mal deine Luft an, du aufgeblasene Ziege! Wer hier ignorant und arrogant ist, braucht man ja nicht zu fragen!"

"Hey, Leute! Ihr braucht doch nicht schon wieder zu streiten. Es war doch mal so entspannend, als ihr mal nicht-" sagte Ron.

"Halt die Klappe!" riefen sie Beide wie aus einem Mund.

"So. Ich geh jetzt. Tschüß."

"Gut. Hau doch ab." sagte Harry und wendete ihr den Rücken zu. Zumindest hatte er ein reines Gewissen. iWeiber/i dachte Harry kochend vor Zorn. Allein der Grund, wieso sie sich gestritten hatten war auch so albern...

Die Einzige, die sich freute war Cho, die immer noch hinter dem Busch saß.

Von da an war alles wieder wie früher. Hermine hasste Harry, Harry hasste Hermine, Hermine hasste Ron, Ron hasste Hermine, Cho hatte ihre Freundin zurück und wieder ungehinderte Sicht auf Harry.

"Oh, ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn!" schimpfte Hermine, als Harry sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste besiegt hatte.

"Ihr wart doch mal befreundet." sagte Cho. Hermine bemerkte das hinterlistige Lächeln ihrer "Freundin" nicht.

"Ha! Diese kurze Zeit! Mein Gehirn muss ausgesetzt haben!"

Eigentlich redete Hermine die gesamte Zeit von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang nur von Harry Potter. Sie konnte gar nicht genug davon kriegen, über ihn zu schimpfen und tausendfach zu bestätigen, wie sehr sie ihn hasste. Leider sah es in ihrem tiefsten, tiefsten Innern anders aus. Eigentlich vermisste sie ihn... Ein kleines bisschen, versteht sich. Die Wochen mit Harry und Ron waren um das hundertfache lustiger, spannender und schöner gewesen als die gesamten Jahre mit Cho als Freundin. Aber jedes Mal wenn sie darüber nachdachte (was übrigens ziemlich oft geschah), rief sie sich in Erinnerung, was Harry getan hatte und sofort durchströmte sie wieder die Wut auf ihn, die sie für kurze Zeit die restlichen Gefühle vergessen ließ. Genauso erging es auch Harry.

Harry starrte an die Wand. Was sollte er nur tun?

"Harry, Kumpel, was ist los?" fragte Ron, als er in den Jungenschlafsaal kam.

"Er hat die Harpyien geschickt. Er weiß, dass ich schon zwei Horkruxe zerstört habe. Ron, er wird immer mächtiger!" sagte Harry verzweifelt.

"Ja, ich weiß. Wie steht´s mit deiner Narbe?"

"Unverändert."

"Wäre Dumbledore noch am Leben, dann hätte ich dich schon längst in sein Büro verfrachtet, wenn du wieder mal ohnmächtig warst."

"Die Narbenschmerzen sind zum Glück nur in der Nacht so stark."

"Harry, du schläfst du ganze Nacht nicht. Bald hilft auch der Auffrischzauber nicht mehr... Mach Okklumentik, Harry."

"Bei wem, Ron, bei wem! Dumbledore ist tot und Snape, diese miese Ratte, ist verschwunden. Wer kann außer ihnen noch Okklumentik!" sagte Harry.

"Ich... Weiß es nicht... Hast du schon eine Theorie, wieso die Schmerzen plötzlich so stark sind?"

"Sicher. Voldemort (Ron zuckte zusammen) schwächt mich dadurch. Es ist ihm dadurch einfacher, mich anzugreifen."

"Ich-" fing Ron an, doch er verstummte, als er sah, dass Harry wieder einen Anfall von Narbenschmerzen bekam. Er stöhnte und wurde dann bewusstlos. So ging das seit Anfang des Jahres jede Nacht.

Ron stürzte mit dem Tarnumhang in die Bibliothek. Es musste doch ein Buch für Okklumentik geben. Es musste. Oder etwas anderes, was Harry helfen könnte... Er warf den Tarnumhang ab und ging zu dem nächstliegenden Regal. Plötzlich erstarrte er.

"Na, Weasley? Dich in der Bibliothek... Sollte man bildhaft festhalten. Was sucht du hier?"

"Was suchst du hier, Granger?" konterte Ron.

"Ich leihe mir Bücher aus, um sie zu lesen." sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ron wandte sich wieder ab. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für irgendwelche nebensächliche Sperenzchen.

"Soll ich dir helfen?" sagte Hermine, als Ron nun schon zum sechsten Mal fluchte.

"Nein."

"Ich kenne fast jedes Buch in der Bibliothek." beharrte Hermine. Sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was Ron noch suchte.

"Oh, na gut. Okklumentik."

"Was?"

"Ich brauche ein Buch über Okklumentik."

"Wozu brauchst ausgerechnet_ du_ ein Buch über dieses Thema?"

"Frag nicht so blöd, mach."


	5. Ein Date? Niemals!

Hallo!

Vielen, vielen Dank an all die lieben Kommis! Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass euch meine FF gefällt!

So, jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten, viel Spaß beim lesen!

LG

Hermine

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erinnerte sich Hermine wieder an den Titel des Buches und kaum fünf Sekunden später hatte sie es auch schon in der Hand. Ron wollte ihr das Buch gerade aus den Händen reißen, als sie ihre Hände zurück zog.

"Erst sagst du mir, wozu du ein Buch brauchst. Und vor allem: dieses Buch."

"Geht dich nichts an, Granger." sagte Ron und sah sie feindselig an.

"Na, wenn das so ist." sie drehte sich um. Wie zu erwarten hielt Ron Hermine zurück.

"Na gut. Na gut. Gib mir erst das Buch und ich sage dir dann, wieso."

"Glaubst du im ernst, dass ich dir glaube und es einfach herausrücke?" sagte Hermine mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ron schwieg zunächst. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er innerlich mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich kam er zu dem Punkt, an dem ihm klar wurde, dass er Hermine aufklären musste. Wie weit es natürlich der Wahrheit entsprach, war natürlich eine andere Geschichte...

"Ja... Okay. Ich geb mich geschlagen... Also. Ich brauche das Buch, weil ich einen Aufsatz für Professor Flitwick schreiben muss."

"Er unterrichtet Zauberkunst." sagte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ron kam langsam ins schwitzen.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber... Wir brauchen dieses Thema als... Hintergrundwissen."

"Aha. Und wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?" sagte Hermine, nicht im geringsten überzeugt.

"Es ist... Na ja... Ähm... Eine Strafe. Fünf Pergamentrollen, stell dir vor!" sagte Ron. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm endlich glaubte.

Seine Ausrede war ganz einleuchtend. Würde ihm ja ähnlich sehen, so etwas bis zur letzten Sekunde nicht auszuplappern. Aber trotzdem... Hermine war sich sicher, dass es etwas anderes war. Doch zunächst gab sie ihm das Buch mit einem nicken. Wenige Sekunden später war er auch schon verschwunden.

"Du hast WAS!" sagte Harry beim Frühstück.

"Ich hab... Ein bisschen Hilfe von... Na ja... Granger bekommen." sagte Ron. Konnte er es denn wirklich niemanden recht machen!

"Du verbündest dich mit dem FEIND?"

"Feind? Harry, bei aller Freundschaft, aber... Dein Feind sieht ein wenig anders aus. Er ist zum Beispiel keine Frau und du musst zugeben, dass sie viel besser aussieht als... Du-weißt-schon-wer."

"Sag mal! Stehst du etwa auf Granger!" sagte Harry vielleicht einen Tick zu laut. Die große Halle verstummte. Ron sah seinen Freund entgeistert an. Wenn man ein Mädchen gut leiden konnte, hieß das gleich, dass man auf sie stand?

"Jetzt drehst du völlig durch. Geht es dir gut, Harry?" Das plappern der Anderen setzte wieder ein.

"Ich... Tut mir Leid. Ich bin ein bisschen gereizt." sagte Harry mit entschuldigender Miene.

"Ja, das hab ich bemerkt... Wieso redest du nicht einfach wieder mit ihr? Sie kann wirklich nützlich sein. Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass du sie magst."

"Jetzt drehst_ du_ völlig durch." sagte Harry nur kopfschüttelnd und biss herzhaft in seinen Toast.

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie musste es wissen. Sie wusste das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm wenn es niemand vorher geändert hatte. Es war also leicht, hinein zu gelangen. Alles andere würde sich ergeben. Es war bereits halb eins, doch Hermine fühlte sich hellwach. Irgendetwas war da im Busch. Ron quatschte nicht mehr im Unterricht und Harry sah unglaublich müde aus. Da musste doch etwas sein... Als sie die fette Dame erreichte, zögerte sie. Doch kaum einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stand sie auch schon selbstsicher vor dem Gemälde.

"Du gehörst hier nicht her." sagte die Dame missmutig und gähnte herzhaft.

"Elsos Drakunes." sagte Hermine einfach. Die fette Dame zögerte.

"Das stimmt, aber eigentlich darf ich nicht-"

"Bitte. Es ist ganz wichtig. Harry hat mir das Passwort gegeben." sagte sie und zeigte ihren verzweifeltsten Blick, den sie aufbringen konnte.

"Oh.. Na gut. Aber sag es nicht McGonagall, sonst bin ich meinen Posten hier los." Hermine nickte und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Nur was nun? Links oder rechts? Wie zu erwarten war niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Schließlich wählte sie den linken, wie in ihrem Haus. Es war der Richtige.

Sie hörte leise Stimmen. Hermine erkannte sofort Ron und Harry. Sie waren alleine. Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom waren nicht mehr in ihrem Saal, hatte sie herausgefunden. Sie waren beide nicht wieder gekommen. Finnigan wurde ermordet. Von Longbottom und seiner Großmutter fehlte jede Spur.

"... Nein, nein! Harry, konzentrier dich! Komm schon! Schirm es ab!" hörte sie Ron sagen. Sie verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Es... g... geht nicht..." sagte Harry mit gepresster Stimme.

"Doch! Es geht! Los..."

"N.. Nein... Es i... ist zu stark..."

"Hey, Kumpel, bleib wach! Du hast es schon so lange bezwungen, komm schon!" Hermine hörte, wie jemand aufstöhnte, vielleicht Harry, und wie etwas auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und öffnete die Tür. Hermine stockte. Dort lag Harry auf dem Boden und Ron kniete neben ihm. Ohne zu überlegen rannte sie zu den Beiden und hockte sich ebenfalls neben Harry.

"Harry!" sie gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Er reagierte nicht.

"Was habt ihr da gemacht!" rief Hermine in heller Panik. Ron grinste sie nur an.

"Machst du dir Sorgen um Harry, ja?"

"Natürlich!" rief Hermine und dann setzten ihre Gedanken wieder ein, "Äh... Ich meine... Es interessiert mich einfach, was mit ihm ist." Ron verkniff sich seine Antwort und sagte stattdessen:

"Was suchst du hier?", dann schob er seinen Arm unter die Achseln von Harry, zog ihn hoch und schob ihn auf sein Bett.

"Geht dich nichts an, Weasley."

"Doch. Du stehst schließlich hier im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors." Hermine ignorierte ihn einfach und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

"Was hat er?"

"Äh... Eine Erkältung."

"Eine Erkältung." wiederholte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen.

"Ja... Äh... Eine ziemlich schlimme Erkältung."

"Also-"

"Nein... Er... Er.. Er darf nicht... Nicht schon wieder... Keine Harpyien... Nein... Voldemort... NEIIINNN!" flüsterte Harry plötzlich, hielt seine Stirn und wälzte sich umher. Hermine ging schnellen Schrittes zu ihm und hielt ihm die Stirn.

"Sag schon, Weasley, was hat er!"

"Reg dich nicht so auf. Es ist nichts ernstes."

"Nichts ernstes!"

"Nein. Es kam schon öfter vor."

"Jetzt hör gefälligst auf, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden! Sag es mir!" brüllte Hermine vor Wut. Ron strapazierte ihre Nerven aufs härteste. Ron zuckte zusammen. Ihr Gebrüll hörte sich extrem nach seiner Mutter an.

"Er... Hat Narbenschmerzen. Du-weißt-schon-wer will ihn wahrscheinlich damit schwächen. Er hatte schon immer Schmerzen in der Fluchnarbe, aber seit Anfang diesen Schuljahres... Ist es sehr viel schlimmer geworden. Ich wollte das Okklumentikbuch, weil Harry es braucht. Er muss lernen, seinen Geist gegen solche Angriffe abzuschirmen. So. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Hermine sah ihn mit offenen Mund an.

"Das ist jetzt mal die Wahrheit?"

"Ja."

"Okay, kein Problem. Du brauchst das Buch nicht. Ich habe alles darüber gelesen. Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore mir alles gezeigt. Ich kann es Harry beibringen." Ron grinste bis über beide Ohren. Die Tatsache, dass Dumbeldore ihr Okklumentik gezeigt hatte, verdrängte er bereits.

"Was?" fragte Hermine genervt.

"Wenn du jetzt noch einmal sagst, dass du Harry nicht magst, dann bist du eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin."

"Ich hasse ihn, Weasley! Er ist so... ein... ein.. ein...-"

"Er hat überhaupt nicht über dich gesprochen, wenn du nicht da warst."

"Er hat nicht-?" sagte Hermine fassungslos.

"Nein."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry schweißgebadet. Wie jedes Mal. Als er sich umsah, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass Hermine in Seamus´ Bett lag und schlief. Auch Ron war in seinem Bett, wie immer. Was machte Granger hier? Leise stand er auf, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Es war Wochenende und er wollte Ron schlafen lassen.

Als er gerade mit seinem zweiten Toast fertig war, setzte sich Ron und zu seiner großen Überraschung auch Hermine zu ihm.

"Morgen." sagte Harry. Er war bleich im Gesicht und er sah ziemlich müde aus.

"Harry, ich muss mit dir reden." sagte Hermine plötzlich. Was machte sie überhaupt am Gryffindortisch? Harry blickte auf und sah sie aufmerksam an.

"Ich... Ich glaube, ich muss mich schon wieder bei dir entschuldigen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angegangen hab, am See. Aber ich weiß es jetzt besser. Du hast nichts gemacht. Tut mir echt Leid."

Cho stierte entgeistert zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Hermine saß zwischen Ron und Harry! Sollte das etwa bedeuten... Vor Schreck ließ sie ihren Löffel in ihr Müsli fallen, als sich Harry und Hermine die Hände gaben und sich lachend wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten. Sie hatten sich wieder vertragen! Es hätte nichts schlimmeres geben können...

"Ist das nicht wunderbar? Die Beiden sind so ein schönes Paar." sagte plötzlich eine verträumte Stimme hinter ihr. Luna Lovegood. Mit einem gehässigen Blick drehte sie sich um.

"Ja, ganz wunderbar."

"Sie ist deine beste Freundin. Du solltest es ihr gönnen." sagte Luna und ging aus der Großen Halle. Cho schnaubte. Sie konnte es Hermine nicht gönnen. Denn Harry würde ihr gehören! Ihr ganz allein!

Von da an trafen sich Hermine und Harry jeden Tag (natürlich nicht ohne Ron) und übten Okklumentik. Harry kam viel schneller voran als damals bei Snape. Harry und Hermines Zankereien wurden auch immer weniger, sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen.

Cho wurde immer eifersüchtiger, der Zorn zerfraß sie förmlich. Doch sie war eine gute Schauspielerin und Hermine bemerkte nichts. Das einzig Positive an der Angelegenheit war, dass sie nun viel öfter in Harrys Nähe war als früher. Trotzdem platzte sie fast vor Neid, wenn sie sah, wie Harry freundschaftlich mit Hermine herumalberte und auch irgendwie... Ja... zärtlich mit ihr umging. Cho behandelte er zwar weiterhin freundlich, aber ansonsten schenkte er ihr nicht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. So hätte es nicht sein dürfen! Er liebte sie, ganz bestimmt. Schließlich war sie eine der gutaussehendsten Mädchen von Hogwarts. Dachte sie jedenfalls.

Wenige Wochen später wurde verkündet, dass dieses Schuljahr um ein halbes Jahr verlängert werden sollte, da die meisten Schüler sich noch nicht wirklich wieder in den Schulalltag eingefunden hatten. Harry war es nur Recht, denn im Moment fand er es in Hogwarts so schön wie lange nicht mehr. Woran es lag, wusste er nicht.

Im Herbst war wieder ein Hogsmeadewochenende.

"Hermine! Warte mal!" rief ihr Harry hinterher, als sie mit Cho gerade den Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verlassen wollte. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um.

"Hast du schon wieder deine Hausaufgaben vergessen?"

"Das auch, aber... Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen willst." Hermine blieb der Mund offen stehen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und grinste.

"Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, Harry."

"Nein. Es war mein ernst." Cho starrte geschockt von dem Einen zu Anderen. Ein Date! Das durfte doch nicht war sein?

"Ich... Ein richtiges Date?" Jetzt war es an Harry, verdutzt aus der Wäsche zu schauen.

"Date? Hab ich jetzt eigentlich nicht gewollt..."

"Gut. Ich auch nicht. Aber rein freundschaftlich immer doch. Wir treffen uns dann an der großen Halle, okay?"

"Gut. Bis morgen." Cho blies erleichtert die Luft aus. Einen furchtbaren Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass es schon so weit war, dass sie ihre Freundin ganz furchtbar hintergehen musste. Gott sei Dank nicht, denn sie würde diesen Schritt nur gehen, wenn ihre Liebe mit Harry ernsthaft in Gefahr schwebte.


	6. Entführt

"Hi." sagte Hermine, als sie Harry erblickte, "Wo ist Ron?"

"Er hat ein Date mit Luna." er grinste. Hermine grinste zurück.

Und so verbrachten nun also zu Zweit den Tag in Hogsmeade. Sie hatten viel Spaß, erzählten sich viel über einander und tranken zusammen ein Butterbier. Keiner der Beiden schien Cho zu bemerken, die ihnen die ganze Zeit über folgte. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, eventuelle Änderungen in Harry und Hermines "Beziehung" zu verpassen.

"Harry, ich muss dich etwas fragen."

"Schieß los, Hermine."

"Wie steht es um dich?" Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier. Alles hatte er erwartet, nur nicht das.

"Wie bitte?"

"Wie es um dich steht?"

"Was meinst du?" sagte Harry und wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Du-weißt-schon-wer... Er will dich töten, nicht wahr?" sagte Hermine mit besorgtem Blick.

"Ja."

"Und du schwebst ständig in Gefahr, oder?"

"Na ja... So muss man das jetzt nicht ausdrücken... Außerdem werde ich pausenlos beschattet. Auch wenn... Sie es nicht zugeben wollen, aber ich weiß es. Irgendjemand beobachtet mich." Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Was, wenn es ein Todesser ist?"

"Nein. Ich spüre so etwas neuerdings." Harry deutete auf seine Narbe. "Warum willst du das alles denn wissen? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zumachen."

"Ich mach mir ganz bestimmt keine Sorgen um dich, du Idiot." sagte sie lachend.

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie sich fröhlich schwatzend wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss machten. Sie liefen gerade am Rand des verbotenen Waldes vorbei, als ein lauteres Knacken ertönte. Harry blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

"Harry, was ist? Komm schon, das war nur eine Eule." Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. "Harry. Los." sagte sie nun etwas eindringlicher. Wieder keine Reaktion.

Plötzlich sprang er auf sie zu, packte ihre Hand, rannte ein Stück und zog sie dann in ein Erdloch. Er drängte Hermine ganz eng an den Boden.

"Harry, was-?" Er legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen und gebot ihr still zu sein. Ihr Herz raste. Ob es an der drohenden Gefahr lag oder an etwas anderen, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Der Klang zerberstenden Holzes war nun näher. Was für ein Wesen war es nur? Harry schien es ebenfalls nicht genau zu wissen. Ernst starrte er in die dunkle Nacht hinaus und wartete. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie Hermine schien, kam wieder Leben in ihn.

"Okay. Wir können-" plötzlich schoss eine riesige Schlange aus dem Gebüsch. Und schlängelte sich näher heran. Es war eine Kobra, ganz ohne Zweifel, doch die Größe, die diese Schlange einnahm war überwältigend. Hermine hasste Schlangen. Sie fing vor Angst zu zittern an. Harry nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie und schlüpfte hinaus. Was machte er da! Er zog weder seinen Zauberstab, noch machte er Anstalten, diese Schlange anders zu erledigen.

"iWas willst du?"/i zischte Harry der Schlange zu. Hermine und auch die Kobra sahen ihn verwirrt an.

i"Ich habe zwar gehört, dass Harry Potter unsere Sprache sprechen kann, dennoch bin ich äußerst verwundert." /izischte die Schlange. Hermine starrte entgeistert Harry an. Er zischelte unverständliches und die Schlange erwiderte es... Sollte das heißen, dass er auch noch ein Parselmund war!

i"Was willst du?"/i wiederholte Harry.

i"Ich bin die Ablenkung."/i

i"Was meinst du/i" rief Harry alarmiert aus. Wie zur Antwort wurde es plötzlich kalt. Eiskalt. Harry wusste sofort, wer es war. Dementoren. Er drehte sich blitzartig um, doch Hermine war verschwunden.

"HERMINE!" keine Antwort.

"iZu spät, Harry Potter. Deine Geliebte ist verloren."/i

i"Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte!"/i Verzweifelt sah er sich um.

"iIch stehe nun nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss meines Meisters. Ich verrate Harry Potter, wo sich seine Geliebte befindet." /iHarry schwieg.

"iSie ist in den Pyramiden von Slogagon." /i plötzlich war sie verschwunden. Harry wusste inzwischen, dass es eine Falle war und diese Kobra natürlich noch unter Voldemorts Einfluss stand. Doch was blieb ihm für eine Wahl? Er konnte Hermine unmöglich ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Er musste sie retten. So schnell er konnte rannte er zum Schloss empor. Sobald er im Schlafsaal angekommen war, schnappte er sich seine Tasche, stopfte in aller Hast seinen Tarnumhang, eine magische Karte, die er letztes Weihnachten von Ginny bekommen hatte hinein, schrieb Ron eine Nachricht, schnappte seinen Feuerblitz und stürzte hinaus. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Hermines Leben hing am seidenen Faden. Voldemort würde sie nur so lange am Leben lassen, wie er glaubte, er könnte sie als Köder benutzen. Ein Sturm kam auf.

Hermine regte sich. Ihr war heiß. Wo war sie bloß! Zögernd öffnete sie die Augen. Sie lag in einem Kerker. Die Luft war stickig, feucht und heiß. Sie konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie nicht mehr in London war. Außer sie war hier in einem Heizkeller gelandet.

"Auch schon wach, hmm?" Hermine schreckte hoch. In ihrer Zelle saß noch jemand.

"Oh Gott."

"Auch schön, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Hieß es nicht, dass er tot war!

"Bleiben Sie weg von mir, Sie Mörder." sagte Hermine und rutschte ein wenig weiter in ihre Ecke. Ein kehliges Lachen erklang. Es hörte sich wie ein bellen an. Dabei schüttelte er sein schwarzes Haar.

"Schon klar. Die alten Vorurteile. " sagte Sirius Black mit breitem Grinsen, "Weißt du etwas über meinen Patensohn Harry?" Hermine blieb nur der Mund offen stehen. Unmöglich konnte er Harry Potter meinen... Oder?

Ron verabschiedete sich vor dem Haupteingang von Luna. Er hatte heute einen wunderschönen Tag verbracht. Er hoffte, dass Harry auch so viel Spaß mit Hermine gehabt hatte. Mit Absicht hatte er die Beiden alleine gelassen, denn irgendwie... ja... Hatte er so ein Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich ziemlich gut zusammenpassen würden...

Als Ron den Schlafsaal betrat, war er leer. Harry war nicht da. Er sah auf die Uhr. Halb elf war zu spät. Unmöglich konnte Harry noch mit Hermine zusammen sein... Dann bemerkte er Harrys Sachen, die verstreut im Zimmer herumlagen und den Zettel, der auf seinem Bett war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er die schnell hingekritzelte Nachricht. Ron blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er endlich den Sinn der Mitteilung verstand.

Hermine hörte Schritte.

"Wird ja auch mal Zeit." flüsterte sie.

"Wünsch dir lieber, dass sie nicht kommen würden." sagte Sirius Black. Dieses Mal war ernst.

"Wieso? Was meinen Sie?" Er konnte ihr nicht mehr antworten, denn die Kerkertür wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen und Lucius Malfoy stand, gefolgt von ein paar Anderen Todessern, im Türrahmen. Noch bevor Hermine überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, packte sie einer der Kumpanen sie grob am Arm und zog sie hoch. Der Andere tat dasselbe bei Black. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zerrten sie die Beiden einen dunklen Gang entlang. Als sie am Ende des Korridors angelangt waren, teilte sich der Weg noch ein Mal. An jeder Seite war eine Tür eingelassen. Hermine wurde in die Linke, Sirius in die Rechte hineingeschubst. Malfoy folgte in Hermines Tür.

Hermine stockte der Atem.

"Schnall sie drauf, Crabbe." sagte er mit kaltem Blitzen in den Augen. Mitten im Taum stand ein Tisch, der mit Schnallen versehen war. Hermine wehrte sich heftig, doch der einzige Erfolg davon war, dass sie einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf und damit eine Beule bekam.

Sobald sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, deutete Malfoy mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermines Brust.

"Was weißt du über Harry Potter?"

"Was!" Malfoy murmelte:

"Crucio!" Es war ein Schmerz, der so stark war, wie ihn Hermine noch nie in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. Sie schrie, so laut sie konnte, glaubte, sie müsse den Verstand verlieren und dann... hörte es plötzlich auf.

"So. Das war jetzt ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was passiert, wenn du die falschen Antworten gibst." Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie jemanden getroffen, der so grausam war wie Malfoy. Natürlich hatte sie Lord Voldemort noch nie persönlich getroffen.

"Du bist seine Geliebte?"

"Nein."

"Hör auf, zu lügen, du kleines, wertloses Schlammblut. Crucio." Hermine kamen vor Schmerz die Tränen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Bist du Harry Potters feste Freundin?" Hermine wusste, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, würde sie nicht mehr lange am Leben bleiben. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als zu lügen.

"N... J.. Ja."

"Na also. Es geht doch... Was hat er als nächstes vor? Und vor allem: Was tut der Orden gerade?" Welcher Orden!

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Falsche Antwort. Crucio."


	7. Die Pyramiden von Slogagon

Es regnete in Strömen. Der kalte Wind peitschte Harry ins Gesicht, doch er flog ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weiter. Sein bei weitem größtes Problem war eher seine Brille: er sah nahezu überhaupt nichts mehr. Doch er kämpfte sich weiter. Er musste nur das Hogwartsgelände verlassen. Wenn er nicht vorher abstürzte, konnte er danach direkt nach Ägypten apparieren.

Es donnerte. Es war ziemlich gefährlich, während eines Sturms wie diesem zu fliegen. Harry flog verbissen weiter. Es war alles seine Schuld. Seine verdammte Schuld. Wenn sie starb... Würde er es sich niemals verzeihen. Würde er einen weiteren Freund verlieren. Es durfte nicht passieren... Plötzlich sah Harry das, dass er die ganze Zeit so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Der verbotene Wald war verschwunden und eine flache Graslandschaft erstreckte sich nun bis zum Horizont hinaus.

So schnell er konnte landete er. Wenige Sekunden später war Harry verschwunden.

Hermine wurde wieder in den Kerker geworfen. Der Schock und der Schmerz hielten sie am Boden. Nur zögernd atemte sie. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ein paar Hände sie grob umdrehten. Sirius Black. Er hatte eine tiefe Platzwunde am Kopf und war verdreckter denn je, doch ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen.

"Keine Angst. Nach dem dritten Mal gewöhnt man sich langsam an den Schmerz. Sie machen es jeden Tag, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Aber ich werde Schweigen. Nicht ein Wort haben sie aus mir herausbekommen... Was hast du?" fragte Sirius mit besorgter Miene, als Hermine zu zittern anfing.

"I... Ich... Hab... alles gesagt, was ich gewusst habe." Sirius sah alarmiert auf.

"Was hast du gesagt!" er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, "Du hast Harry nicht in Gefahr gebracht, oder! Sag es!"

"I... Ich glaube schon."

Harry lief an den verschiedenen Ständen der Händler vorbei. Er hatte sich sofort ägyptische Kleidung angelegt, damit er hier nicht so sehr auffiel. Er zog seine Karte aus der Tasche. Es war eine besondere Landkarte, denn sie zeigte nicht nur die beste Reiserute an, sondern man konnte auch beobachten, wo sich die Menschen aufhielten, die man sehr gerne hatte. Der Nachteil war, dass man diese Personen nur sehen konnte, wenn man wusste, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Harry wusste, dass Hermine noch leben würde. Deshalb sah er den winzigen Punkt auf der Karte, der die Beschriftung Hermine Granger trug. Sie war in der Tat in der Pyramide von Slogagon, nur viel tiefer unter der Erde als die Pyramide ohnehin schon war. Ohne weiter zu zögern ging er in die Wüste hinaus. Er beachtete die warnenden Rufe der Kamelbesitzer nicht. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Harry ein Zauberer war. Und ein Entschlossener noch dazu.

"WAS!"

"Tut mir Leid." sagte Ron niedergeschlagen.

"Du solltest doch ein Auge auf Harry haben! Du solltest ihn doch NIEMALS alleine lassen!" schimpfte Lupin weiter.

"I..A.. Aber-"

"Es ist mit Sicherheit eine Falle. Und ich bin mir auch ganz sicher, dass Harry das weiß." Lupin marschierte auf- und ab. Etliche Ordensmitglieder saßen um die Beiden herum.

"Ron?" Dieser zuckte zusammen, als sein Name erklang.

"J... Ja."

"Wo ist er genau hin?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er hat geschrieben, dass ich ihm nicht folgen soll, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Harry hat nur etwas von einer Pyramide erwähnt." Lupin zuckte zusammen und durch die Reihen der Ordensmitglieder ging ein Raunen.

"Du weißt nicht welche?"

"Nein... Was ist nun? Ich habe jetzt keinen Bock, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren!"

"Wir können nichts tun."

"WAS! IHR KÖNNT NICHTS TUN! DAS IST JA WOHL DER GRÖßTE WITZ, DEN ICH JE GEHÖRT HABE!" brüllte Ron. Die Angst um Harry schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

"Wenn es die Pyramide von Slogagon ist, dann... ist Harry verloren."

"Wieso?"

"Sie lässt nur Auserwählte und deren Anhänger hinein." sagte Moody plötzlich und stand auf.

"Hä?.. Wieso kann Voldemort da rein? Und die Todesser?... Aber... Wieso können wir nicht hinein, wenn Harry ein Auserwählter ist? Wir halten doch zu ihm!" sagte Ron, nun völlig verwirrt.

"Voldemort ist ein Auserwählter. Zwar für die Böse Seite, aber dennoch. Demzufolge können auch die Todesser die Pyramide betreten. Harry ist ebenfalls ein Auserwählter, nur wir..." Lupin brach ab.

"Was?"

"Wir... Sind nicht seine Anhänger, nicht seine unterwürfigen Diener. Wir sind seine Freunde."

"Hermine ist nicht seine Untergebene! Kann man denn nichts tun!" sagte Ron verzweifelt.

"Ich fürchte nein. Wir können ihn niemals rechtzeitig erreichen, bevor er die Pyramide betritt und folgen können wir ihm auch nicht. Wieso Hermine dort hineingekommen ist, weiß ich nicht. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sie liebt Harry und ist deshalb dort hineingelangt oder sie ist... Eine von Voldemorts Anhängern... Wir können wirklich nicht hinein, aber wir könnten..."

"Na, wollt ihr Beiden etwas zu essen?" fragte Goyle hinterhältig, als er zwei Stückchen Brot und ein wenig Wasser brachte. Keiner, weder Hermine, noch Sirius, antworteten.

"Soll ich es wieder mitnehmen?"

"Goyle! Gib ihnen gefälligst das Wasser und Brot! Die haben schon seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr bekommen. Black und das Schlammblut müssen noch am Leben bleiben. Sie werden noch gebraucht." sagte Malfoy, der gerade um die Ecke kam.

"Gut, Lucius." damit stellte er hastig die Lebensmittel auf den Boden des Kerkers und verschwand. Erst nachdem seine Schritte verklungen waren, rührten sich die beiden Gefangenen und schnappten sich das Wasser. Nachdem sie ihr karges Mahl beendet hatten, fing Sirius wieder an zu fragen.

"Gehst du auch in Harrys Klasse nach Gryffindor?" sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen. "Wie geht es Harry so? Hat er endlich mal ein Mädchen gefunden, dass er liebt?" Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Er wollte erstaunlich viel über Harry sprechen.

"Ich bin in Ravenclaw, Sir.-"

"Nenn mich Sirius."

"Gut, Sirius. Also, ja, eine Freundin hat er im Moment nicht, aber letztes Jahr war er mit Ginny Weasley zusammen." Sirius lachte laut auf.

"Ginny? Ja, dass er sich wieder von ihr getrennt hat, ist nur allzu verständlich."

"Es heißt, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie in Gefahr gerät." Sofort verstummte sein Lachen.

"Oh.. Ja, sieht Harry ähnlich. Stellt immer das Wohl Anderer über sein eigenes... Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Was hast du mit Harry zu tun?"

"Er... Ist ein Freund von mir." sagte Hermine und errötete leicht.

"Noch nicht lange, oder? Maximal zwei Jahre?"

"Nun ja.. Ein halbes Jahr ungefähr."

"Crabbe, diese miese Ratte, hat mir vorhin gesagt, dass du seine... Geliebte bist. Ist das richtig?"

"Nein. Aber... Sie haben mich gezwungen, es zu sagen."

"Was hast du noch gesagt? "

"Alles Mögliche. Aber nichts davon ist wahr."

"Wieso hast du dann gesagt, dass du ihn damit in Gefahr bringst?"

"Goyle hat zugehört. Dort ist ein kleines Loch." sie deutete auf die andere Seite der Zelle. Sirius sah sie bewundernd an.

"Respekt. Während der langen Zeit hier hab ich es nicht gesehen."

Es war bereits Mitternacht, als plötzlich ein Zischeln erklang. Hermine schreckte hoch. Da war ein Schlange. Mindestens genauso groß, wie die Kobra, mit der Harry gesprochen hatte. Sirius war ebenfalls erwacht und blickte nun mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf das Ungetüm.

"Nagini." flüsterte er.

"Was ist ein Nagini?" fragte Hermine, ohne den Blick von der Schlange abzuwenden.

"SIE ist Nagini. Sie ist Voldemorts rechte Hand." Bei dem Klang des Namens zuckte Hermine zusammen. Sie wurden jedoch abgelenkt, als Nagini sich plötzlich aufbäumte und sich auf Hermine stürzte. Diese schrie und hielt sich die Hände schützend über den Kopf. Mit einem Auge nahm sie wahr, wie plötzlich ein Hund vor Hermine sprang. Er biss der Schlange kräftig und diese schreckte zurück. Hermine sah sich nach Sirius um. Er war verschwunden. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass auch Sirius Black ein Animagus war!

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Schlange einen erneuten Versuch startete, sie umzubringen. Sirius lag in einer Ecke, Nagini hatte ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert. Wahrscheinlich war er bewusstlos. Hermine wusste, dass es nun aus war. Sie würde sterben.

"Sectumsempra." donnerte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter der Schlange. Sie wurde voll getroffen, aufgeschlitzt und lag nun tot auf dem Boden. Hermine sah sich nach ihrem Retter um. Es war ein junger Mann, ganz in Tücher eingehüllt, die blutbespritzt und total verdreckt waren. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, es war unter den Tüchern verborgen. Der Fremde kam schnellen Schrittes zu ihr, schob seinen Arm unter ihre Achseln und zog sie hoch.

"Stop. Wir müssen Sirius mitnehmen." sagte Hermine. Ihr Retter erstarrte und blickte langsam auf den Hund, der sich gerade wieder zu regen begann. Wenige Sekunden später war da kein Hund mehr, sondern Sirius Black.

"Autsch. Diese Mistschlange.."

"Schnell, verschwinden wir." sagte der Fremde und lief zu der Tür. Sirius folgte den Beiden. Die Stimme des jungen Mannes kam Sirius bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Kannte er überhaupt einen Ägypter?

Unbemerkt hatten die Drei die dunklen Gänge passiert (wobei sie davor noch Sirius und Hermines Zauberstäbe geklaut hatten) und waren nun knapp vor dem Ausgang angelangt. Plötzlich ertönte das laute Gekreische einer magischen Alarmanlage.

"ACHTUNG! DIE GEFANGENEN SIND GEFLOHEN! ACHTUNG!DIE GEFANGENEN SIND GEFLOHEN..." Kaum zwei Sekunden später standen ihnen zwei ausgewachsene Probleme gegenüber.

"Was sind das für Teile? Doch nicht etwa.." sagte Sirius ernst.

"Chimäras. Sie sind sehr selten und kommen eigentlich nur in Griechenland vor. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie aber auch hier angesiedelt. Sie sind heimtückisch, blutrünstig und sehr gefährlich." Wie zur Bestätigung schwangen die Wesen ihre monströsen Drachenschwänze. Sie waren bei weitem hässlicher als in den Büchern, die Hermine gelesen hatte. Sie hatten einen hässlichen Löwenkopf, einen Ziegenkörper und einen Drachenschwanz. Sie schauderte.

"Bis jetzt hat noch niemand eine Chimära erlegt und ist danach lebend davongekommen." Plötzlich kam wieder leben in den Fremden, der sie stützte.

"Sirius, nimm Hermine. Lauf bis zum Ende des Ganges, einmal nach rechts und dann nach links. Dort ist eine Tür öffne sie und lauf nach draußen. Ich halte die Chimäras in der Zwischenzeit auf." Irgendwie kam das Hermine bekannt vor.

"Aber-"

"LAUFT!" Sirius packte Hermine und rannte den Gang entlang. Sie hörte, wie die Chimäras brüllten und vielleicht auch einen Schmerzensschrei.

"Sirius, ich glaube, der Fremde... ist Harry." Sirius bliebt abrupt stehen.

"Was!"

"Ich glaube, dass es Harry ist, der da mit den Chimäras kämpft."

"Nein." Er zog sie weiter.

"Aber-"

"Sei still." Sirius wollte es nicht glauben.

"Doch, ich bin mir ganz sicher."

"Der Fremd war zu groß."

"Harry ist gewachsen."

Sie waren am Ausgang angelangt. So schnell er konnte, brach Sirius die Tür auf und stieß Hermine nach draußen.

"Versteck dich. Hier." Er warf Hermine einen Umhang zu. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen erkannte sie, was das für ein Mantel war.

"Es ist Harrys Tarnumhang."

"Ja. Er hat ihn mir vorhin gegeben. Aber ich... hab erst jetzt nachgesehen. Ich muss ihn retten. Bleib hier und versteck dich hinter einer Düne, bis ich mit Harry komme. Wenn nicht, dann-" Sirius wurde unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich jemand auf ihn warf und noch im Flug die Tür mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes verriegelte.

"Schnell, hinter die Düne da vorne!" brüllte dieser Jemand. Hermine erkannte die verdreckten Tücher. So schnell sie konnten sprinteten sie hinter die nächstgelegene Sanddüne und warfen sich den Tarnumhang über. Weder Sirius noch Hermine bemerkten, wie Harry dabei noch den Sand von seinen Blut befreite.


	8. Fliegende Skorpione

Kaum waren sie hinter der Düne verschwunden, als auch schon ein ganzer Todessertrupp aus der Pyramide herausgerannt kam.

"Sie können noch nicht weit sein. Findet sie!" brüllte Malfoy an der Spitze. Harry grinste. Er würde eine fürchterliche Bestrafung von Voldemort erhalten, wenn- Harry zuckte zusammen und hielt sich noch stärker die Seite. Er ignorierte es so gut es ging, denn wenn den Beiden jetzt auffiel, dass er verletzt war, würden sie ihre ganze Vorsicht über den Haufen werfen und sie wären alle verloren. Seine Verletzung konnte warten. Er zog seine Hand nach vorne. Zum Glück waren seine Kleider dunkel und somit bemerkte man nur wenn man genau hinsah, wie stark die Wunde blutete.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen alle Todesser wieder zurück, natürlich ohne Erfolg. Die Wüste war sogar für Zauberer und Hexen groß.

"Wir konnten sie nicht finden!" sagte jemand. Harry erkannte an der Stimme, dass es Nott war. Malfoy tobte, doch irgendwann schien er einzusehen, dass es nichts mehr brachte und ging schimpfend wieder zurück in die Pyramide, gefolgt von den anderen Todessern. Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass die Luft rein war, liefen sie in Richtung Stadt. Den Tarnumhang ließen sie die ersten Meter vorsichtshalber lieber an.

Als die Pyramide außer Sicht war, warfen sie ihn dann ab, denn es wurde auf die Dauer zu heiß.

"Ich... Danke, Harry." sagte Hermine und brach damit das Schweigen. Dieser sah auf und lächelte.

"Kein Problem."

"Harry." sagte Sirius und zu Hermines Überraschung sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen.

"Sirius. W.. Wie geht es dir?" flüsterte Harry. Dieser blieb stehen. "Ich habe gedacht, du bist tot, Sirius."

"Ja, ich weiß. Der Torbogen... man stirbt nicht, wenn man dort hineingelangt. Es.. man wird... hierher befördert, in die Pyramide. Ich bin aber der Einzige, der noch lebt. Die Anderen wurden schon von den Todessern getötet." Sirius verstummte. Doch plötzlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und nahm Harry in seine Arme. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich dich vermisst hab, Harry."

"Doch, das kann ich ziemlich genau." Sirius fing an zu weinen und drückte Harry noch fester an sich.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust schien sich zu verdoppeln, doch Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schob Sirius vorsichtig von sich.

"Wir sollten weiter. Wir sind noch nicht weit genug entfernt." sagte Harry. Hermine nickte und Sirius sagte:

"Du hast Recht. Am besten tauchen wir kurz in der Stadt unter."

Und so stapften sie weiter. Harry fühlte sich schwach und zittrig, fast, als hätte er Fieber. Er fiel immer weiter zurück, doch Hermine und Sirius bemerkten es nicht, denn sie waren viel zu sehr in

ihrem Gespräch vertieft. Harrys Blick trübte sich. Durchhalten, Harry, durchhalten., redete er sich immer wieder ein. Er musste es bis in die Stadt schaffen. Leider waren Verletzungen, die von Chimäras verursacht wurden, nicht so einfach zu heilen. Harry wusste das. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Harry ziemlich genau, dass er, wenn er sich nicht bald um seine Wunde kümmerte, sterben würde. Doch lieber starb er, als dass er Sirius und Hermine erneuter Gefahr aussetzte.

Endlich kamen sie am Stadtrand an. Harry war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden. Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, obwohl es mindestens vierzig Grad hatte. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Das Gift schien zu wirken.

"Gott sei Dank. Wir sind da. Schnell, wir suchen uns-" Hermine brach ab. Denn ein ganzer Schwarm geflügelter Skorpione schoss geradewegs auf sie zu. Harry war sofort klar, dass sie von Voldemort oder zumindest von Malfoy losgeschickt worden waren.

"Sirius, Hermine." sagte Harry hastig. Die Skorpione kamen immer näher. "Rennt so schnell ihr könnt in das zerfallene Haus, es ist drei Häuser weiter. In den Keller. Wir treffen uns dann-"

"Ich werde unter keinen Umständen weglaufen, Harry. Dass du von den Chimäras nicht verletzt wurdest, ist ein Wunder. Ich lasse dich nicht mehr alleine. Und wenn ich dafür sterben muss." schrie Sirius aufgebracht. Harry nickte. Als jedoch Hermine den Mund öffnete, unterbrach Harry sie sofort.

"Nein, Hermine. Ich habe viel zu viel Angst um dich. Geh." Er hatte Angst um sie? Hermine dachte, sie hörte nicht richtig.

"Aber-"

"LAUF!" Und sie gehorchte. Kaum war sie um die Ecke verschwunden, verwandelte sich Sirius in einen Hund und Harry in einen Falken. Kaum waren sie in ihre tierische Gestalt geschlüpft, kamen auch schon die ersten Skorpione angeschossen. Harry hatte seine Vorteile, denn er konnte den kleinen Biestern in der Luft viel schneller ausweichen. Durch die ganze Aufregung hatte Harry seine Schmerzen für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen, doch nun kamen sie mit aller Macht zurück. Er sackte ein paar Meter in die Tiefe, doch fing sich gleich wieder. Sirius kämpfte in der Zwischenzeit verbissen mit einem kleinen Teil des Schwarmes. Trotzdem hatte er schon einige Wunden, doch die Anzahl der toten geflügelten Skorpione war eindeutig größer.

Es wurden immer mehr Skorpione. Kaum hatten sie Einen erledigt, schon war der Nächste zur Stelle. Schließlich stieß Harry einen spitzen Schrei aus und flog in Richtung Versteck davon. Sirius verstand augenblicklich und rannte hinterher.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie die Tür des zerfallenen Hauses. Sie schlugen die Tür zu und Sirius schloss hastig ab.

Harry lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Hermine saß in einer Ecke und zitterte. Sirius ging unruhig auf- und ab. Plötzlich stöhnte Harry auf und hielt sich die Seite. Das Blut lief ihm über die Hand. Langsam rutschte er die Wand hinab.

Sirius erstarrte.

"Harry!" mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer.

"Harry! Was ist? Mein Gott!" er packte ihn grob an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn. "Harry, mach jetzt keinen Mist! Harry!" Wieder stöhnte Harry auf. Hermine rannte zu ihm. Vor Schreck konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, nichts tun.

"Was ist passiert, Harry!" fragte Sirius besorgt.

"I... I... I... Ich..." flüsterte er. Doch dann wurde er von einem plötzlichen Hustanfall geschüttelt.

"WAS!"

"Sei still, Sirius!... Harry, sag nichts, es strengt dich zu sehr an." Als Harry etwas erwidern wollte, legte Hermine ihren Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Psst... Sirius, hilf mir. Wir müssen uns um seine Verletzung kümmern." Vorsichtig legten sie ihn auf eine alte Matratze. Als Hermine erneut versuchte, ihn anzusprechen, reagierte er nicht mehr. Er war ohnmächtig.

Nachdem Hermine und Sirius beide vergeblich versucht hatten, die Verletzung mit einem einfachen "Episkey" zu heilen, gaben sie es auf.

"Was kann da nur passiert sein? Bei den Skorpionen?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Nein, das geht nicht. Solche Verletzungen verursachen sie nicht. Aber wo sonst hätte er sie sich zuziehen können? In der Pyramide hat er sich doch niemals verletzt. Das hätten wir bemerkt." Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine wie einen Blitz.

"Nein! Er hat sich nach dem Kampf mit den Chimäras immer wieder die Seite gehalten!" Sirius´ Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

"Chimäraverletzung..." flüsterte er. Hermine nickte.

"Wir müssen unbedingt zurück nach London. So schnell wir können." sagte Sirius und sprang auf.

"Warte! Die Todesser suchen nach uns. Wenn wir jetzt rausgehen, dann-"

"Wir müssen nicht hinausgehen! Wir apparieren!"

"Man kann hier im Haus nicht apparieren."

"Auch gut. Wir gehen einfach raus." sagte Sirius.

"Das ist blanker Wahnsinn!" sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich lasse Harry nicht sterben." sagte Sirius schlicht. Mit diesen Worten schob er seine Arme unter Harrys Kniekehlen und unter seinen Kopf und hob ihn hoch.

"Komm mit oder nicht. Mir ist es gleich." sagte Sirius. Hermine sprang auf.

"Ich komme mit."

Auf den Straßen war ein großer Tumult ausgebrochen. Überall schwebten die Skorpione, etliche Tote lagen auf den Straßen und Schreie erklangen von überall.

"Los, wir müssen nur bis dort vorne hin." sagte Sirius und deutete auf einen Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes. So schnell sie konnten rannten die Beiden durch das Gewusel.

Doch plötzlich stürzten sich weitere Skorpione in die Tiefe, zielten genau auf Hermine und Sirius, der Harry in seinen Armen hielt. Keiner von Beiden konnte rechtzeitig reagieren und es regnete tausende Skorpione auf sie herab. Wenige Sekunden später waren auch Hermi9ne und Sirius bewusstlos.

Zögernd erwachte Hermine. Zunächst wusste sie gar nichts mehr. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung auf einen Schlag zurück. Sie drehte sich ein wenig und erblickte Sirius´, der in einem langen, weißen Nachthemd unruhig auf und ab ging. Die Bemühungen der Schwester, ihn wieder in sein Bett zu legen, waren umsonst. Er ignorierte sie einfach. Deshalb war sie also aufgewacht.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Wie geht es uns denn? Schön, dass sie wieder wach sind. Wo tut es weh?" fragte dieselbe Krankenschwester nun Hermine.

"Äh.. Ähm... Nichts. Mir tut nichts weh. Mir geht es gut." sagte Hermine, was auch der Tatsache entsprach: bis auf ein wenig Kopfschmerzen konnte es ihr den Umständen entsprechend nicht besser gehen. Apropos... Sie sah sich genauer um. Wo war Harry!

"Wo ist Harry!" rief Hermine plötzlich panisch.

"Er wird gerade behandelt."

"Wie geht es ihm? Wird er es schaffen?" fragte Hermine. Die Krankenschwester antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach hinaus. Sirius wurde unruhig.

"Was ist mit Harry?" fragte er immer wieder. Niemand, nicht eine Schwester, noch ein Medimagier, antwortete ihm.

"Sirius-" setzte Hermine an.

"Sei einfach still, Hermine."

"Reden hilft manchmal."

"Nein. Darüber kann und will ich jetzt nicht reden." Sirius drehte sich um starrte auf die kahle Wand.

"Hey, ich bin mir sicher, dass er es schafft. Ich weiß es." flüsterte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren neu gewonnenen Freund.

Wenige Minuten später kam eine Schwester hereingewuselt, die Hermine sehr an Madame Pomfrey erinnerte und flößte (besser: stopfte gewaltsam) Sirius einen Schlaftrank ein. Nach dieser mehr oder weniger schönen Aktion trank Hermine ihn lieber freiwillig.

Sie sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Der Traum machte ihr Angst. Es war ein Traum von Harry.


	9. Missetat begangen!

Sirius erwachte schweißgebadet. Diese miese, kleine Ratte von Krankenschwester hatte ihn betäubt! Wutschnaubend sprang er aus dem Bett. Wenn ihm schon keiner sagen wollte, wo sein Patensohn war, dann... musste er eben selber suchen. Warten würde er auf jeden Fall nicht, das wäre ja noch schöner. So leise er konnte schlich er aus dem Zimmer, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, Hermine nicht aufzuwecken. Es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen nach Harry suchte.

"Na, wo wollen sie denn hin, Mr. Black?" fragte plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm. Er erstarrte und drehte sich um.

"Wie bitte?"

"Wo wollen sie denn hin?" wiederholte die Krankenschwester.

"Ich... Äh... Wollte nur mal eben auf die Toilette."

"Im Zimmer befinden sich ganz Wunderbare."

"Ja, aber... Die Gästetoiletten sind viel besser." Die Schwester zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schob Sirius wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

"Was suchen Sie denn, Mr. Black? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen."

"...Na gut... Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie es Harry Potter geht." Die junge Frau erbleichte und sagte spitz:

"Keine Angst, er wird gut bewacht. Todesser werden nicht-"

"Halt. Stop. Ich bin kein Todesser, ich möchte nur wissen, wie es meinem Patensohn geht." sagte Sirius leicht ärgerlich.

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich bewusst, dass ich eigentlich keine Informationen preisgeben darf."

"JA!" sagte Sirius ungeduldig.

"Ich sage Ihnen nur etwas, wenn Sie gleich danach den Schlaftrunk zu sich nehmen."

"JA, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

"Kein Grund zu schreien, mein Lieber... Mr. Potter ist noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen, aber man hat Grund zur Annahme, dass er überm Berg ist." mit diesen Worten gab sie Sirius eine Flasche mit purpurner Flüssigkeit und lies ihn den gesamten Inhalt austrinken.

Zwei Tage später wurden Hermine und Sirius aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Bevor Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts und Sirius in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens flogen, besuchten sie Harry. Die Tür wurde strengstens bewacht und nur ausgewählte Medimagier und Schwestern durften zu ihm. Diese wurden vorher vom Zauberministerium speziellen Tests unterzogen und nur die, von denen keine Gefahr ausging, demzufolge alle Tests bestanden hatten, durften zu Harry.

Er war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht, doch er sprach nicht viel. Die Verletzung hatte ihm sehr zu schaffen gemacht. Trotzdem hatte er noch genug Kraft aufgebracht, mit einem Medimagier zu diskutieren, damit er schnellstmöglich wieder nach Hogwarts durfte. Am Ende hatte er durch die Unterstützung Sirius´ und Hermines erreicht, dass er in einer Woche in den Krankenflügel verlegt werden würde.

Leise betrat Hermine das Zimmer. Es war ein wenig dunkel. Sie schlich zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Harry? Bist du wach?" wisperte sie, denn Harrys Gesicht war von ihr abgewandt. Er wandte sich um. Doch selbst durch das spärliche Licht konnte Hermine seine Augen leuchten sehen. Oder?

"Hallo Hermine... Du bist entlassen?" flüsterte er lächelnd, doch das Lächeln erstarb, als er wieder von einem Hustanfall geschüttelt wurde. "Man kann es nicht glauben, oder? In der Wüste eine Erkältung zu kriegen..." Doch Hermine wusste es besser. Diese dämliche Begründung brachte er doch nur, damit er so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts konnte. Hermine sah ihn ernst an.

"Wie geht es dir?" gerade öffnete Harry seinen Mund, um zu antworten, als Sirius hereinkam.

"Dummer Sack. Glaubt doch tatsächlich, ich würde dich umbringen wollen, Harry. Er wollte mich nicht reinlassen." grinsend setzte er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. "Dabei sehe ich doch gar nicht angsteinflößend oder wie ein Mörder aus."

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde gingen die Beiden wieder. Und Harry war wieder allein. Er hasste es, hier im Krankenhaus zu liegen. Es war unpraktisch, bei jeder Bewegung Schmerzen zu verspüren und sich hier fast zu Tode zu langweilen. Er fieberte schon dem Tag entgegen, an dem er wieder in Hogwarts war, leider jedoch im Krankenflügel. Aber immerhin besser als das St. Mungo...

Wenn er Ron dann wieder sah, konnte er ihm seinen Tarnumhang bringen und verschwinden.

Doch damit lag Harry falsch. Als er nun endlich in Hogwarts war, weigerte sich Ron strikt, ihm seinen Tarnumhang zu bringen.

"Wieso denn nicht!" schimpfte Harry aufgebracht.

"Ganz einfach! Du warst schwer verletzt, du müsstest eigentlich noch ein paar Wochen im St. Mungo bleiben und einer deiner nächtlichen Trips durch Hogwarts könnte deinen Tod bedeuten!" sagte Ron.

"Einer "MEINER NÄCHTLICHEN TRIPS"! Wer ist denn immer dabei!"

""Das ist doch jetzt total egal!.. So, ich gehe jetzt. Hermine wartet draußen vor der Tür." und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Natürlich war er nicht beleidigt, aber er musste doch Harry und Hermine so viel wie möglich alleine lassen...

Hermine betrat den Raum.

"Hallo."

"Geh." grummelte Harry. Doch als er Hermines Blick sah, setzte er noch hinzu: "Bitte."

"Du hast ja eine miese Laune."

"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht, was redest du da für einen Mist!" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Willst du jetzt deine Aggressionen an mir auslassen?"

"WELCHE AGGRESSIONEN!" Hermine stand auf.

"Gut, dann gehe ich eben." Gerade als sie aus der Tür gehen wollte, hielt Harry sie zurück.

"Nein, Bleib da. Tut mir Leid, aber ich hasse es, hier rumzuliegen und nichts zu tun." sagte er leise.

"Geht es dir etwa schon so gut, dass du wieder in den Unterricht gehen kannst?" fragte Hermine, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder an Harrys Bett. Er schwieg zunächst und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nein... So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber... Ich fühle mich.. schwach."

"Siehst du. Sei einfach vernünftig und bleib wo du bist... Ich habe dir die Hausaufgaben und den Schulstoff mitgebracht, den wir während... Unseren Abenteuers verpasst haben. Viel Spaß damit. Ich muss jetzt los, zu Arithmatik." Mit diesen Worten legte sie Harry ein paar Unterlagen in den Schoß und verschwand. Harry konnte einfach nur den Kopf schütteln.

Nachdem Harry wieder gesund war, durfte er wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen (was mehr oder weniger seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken war). Dank Hermine hatte er so gut wie nichts nachzuhohlen, denn sie hatte ihm nicht nur jeden Tag die Aufzeichnungen und Hausaufgaben gebracht, sondern sich auch als hervorragende Nachhilfelehrerin erwiesen.

"Abend Harry." sagte Ron, als er seinen Freund erblickte, "Hat die Masche bei Madam Pomfrey gezogen?" Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, fragte Hermine, die gerade ebenfalls die große Halle betreten hatte:

"Welche Masche!"

"Nichts,nichts." sagte Ron schnell.

"Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass Harry noch nicht wieder ganz fit ist!"

"Mir geht es gut, Hermine, mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte Harry und sah sie ernst an. Zum ersten Mal sah Hermine in seine verblüffend grünen Augen. Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm losreißen. Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus und von da an in jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers...

"Ähm... Hallo? Harry? Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte jemand dicht an Hermines Ohr. Irritiert sah sie Ron an.

"Was?"

"Nichts. Ihr seid nur mitten im Gespräch... wie soll ich sagen... abgeschweift." sagte er grinsend. Hermine verwirrte das nur noch mehr, doch sie riss sich zusammen.

"I... Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um dich, Harry! Es hat mich nur interessiert." und mit diesen Worten stapfte sie davon, zum Ravenclawtisch, an dem Cho schon (mehr oder weniger) freudig auf sie wartete.

Hermines Wangen glühten. So etwas war ihr noch nie mit einem Jungen passiert. Sie war gestern ziemlich spät ins Bett gegangen... Ja, daran musste es gelegen haben, sie war einfach übermüdet...

"Was hast du, Hermine?" fragte Cho plötzlich. Hermine hatte einfach nur in ihrem Essen herumgestochert.

"Ich... Nichts."

"Ja, ja. Erzähl schon." sagte Cho. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Hermine wegen eines erneuten Streites mit Harry so neben sich stand.

"Ich weiß auch nicht... Ich hatte eben so ein komisches Gefühl, als ich Harry angesehen habe... Wirklich merkwürdig, findest du nicht?" In Chos Gedanken hing Hermine erwürgt an einem Seil. Wenn es wirklich so war, wie sie sich das vorhin schon gedacht hatte, dann...

"Hey, stimmt was nicht?"

"Doch, alles in Orednung!" sagte Cho und stand auf. Auf zu Plan B. Sie würde bestimmt nicht warten, bis die Beiden sich näher kamen. Sie MUSSTE sich dazwischen drängeln.

Schnurstrags ging sie in Richtung Gryffindortisch, zu Harry.

"Hallo Harry." Dieser sah auf.

"Oh, hallo Cho."

"Kann ich bitte mal mit dir sprechen? Alleine?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

" Klar." dann wandte er sich an Ron.

"Bin gleich wieder da. Warte auf mich." und folgte ihr. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes in einen Geheimgang, den sie vor einigen Jahren gefunden hatte und zog Harry in die kleine Kammer dahinter.

"Wa-!" sagte Harry irritiert. Cho fackelte nicht lange, drückte Harry an die Wand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Wenige Sekunden brauchte Harry, um zu reagieren, schob sie von sich.

"Cho, ich-"

"Sei still!" flüsterte Cho und drängte sich wieder an ihn.

"Nein, Cho, lass das!" er drückte sie nun unsanft von sich und ging in Richtung Tür.

"Stupor!" der Fluch traf Harry genau in den Rücken, er stöhnte auf und ging zu Boden. Hastig holte Cho eine kleine Spritze hervor und stach sie ihm grob in den Arm. Sie lächelte. So schnell sie konnte zog sie Harry in den Gang zurück, wohl darauf bedacht, dass niemand zusah. Der nächste, der vorbei ging, würde Harry finden und ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Sie konnte somit jedem vorgaukeln, Harry wäre zusammengebrochen. Schnell verschwand sie.

"Hast du Harry gesehen?" fragte Ron. Er war der letzte in der großen Halle, zusammen mit Hermine, die sich nun zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

"Er ist mit Cho verschwunden." sagte Hermine hohl.

"Ja, aber... Er würde mich doch niemals hier sitzen lassen, noch dazu, wenn er mir gesagt hat, dass ich auf ihn warten soll." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Ron zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann stimmte er zu.

"Wenn Harry es nicht für nötig hält, rechtzeitig zu kommen, dann kann ich auch nichts machen."

Schweigend liefen sie am See entlang. Gerade wollte Ron Hermine fragen, wie sehr sie Harry eigentlich wirklich mochte, als Luna plötzlich vorbei kam. Irritiert sah sie die Beiden an.

"Luna, bevor du etwas sagst... Ich liebe nur dich und sonst niemanden. Hermine erstrecht nicht..."

"Das ist ganz wunderbar, Ron und danke für deine Liebeserklärung aber eigentlich hat mich ein wenig irritiert, dass ihr nicht bei Harry seid." Hermine sah sie alarmiert an.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Ihr wisst es nicht?... Das kann nur an den wachsäugigen Verpennularen liegen..."

"Ja, ja, Luna. Was ist nun mit Harry?"

"Wenn es stimmt, was ich gehört habe, dann hat Parvati Patil ihn vorhin auf dem Gang im vierten Stock gefunden. Er war und ist bewusstlos. Keine Ahnung, was er hat... Oh, schon so spät? Ich muss zurück, sonst erquetscht mich Professor Flitwick, ich muss eine Strafarbeit bei ihm schreiben... Tschüss!" und damit war sie verschwunden.

"Da stimmt doch was nicht." sagte Ron nachdenklich, "Wenn er mit Cho zusammen war, wie kann er dann alleine im Gang liegen? Und bewusstlos?" Hermine rannte Ron hinterher.

"Vielleicht war er noch nicht ganz gesund und hat sich heute überanstrengt."

"Alles möglich... Sehen wir schnell selber nach, was Harry fehlt."


	10. Visionen

Als Hermine und Ron den Krankenflügel betraten, war er voll. Mindestens zwanzig Gryffindors (und auch Leute aus den anderen Häusern) standen um ein Bett herum. Gerade kam Madam Pomfrey angewackelt.

"Raus hier! Mr. Potter braucht absolute Ruhe!"

"Aber Madam Promfrey-" sagte Parvati stockend.

"RAUS!" Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren nur noch Ron und Hermine da.

"Ah... Mr. Weasley und... Wie war es noch gleich... Ms. Granger?.. Wie dem auch sei... Schön, dass Sie Harry besuchen kommen. Professor Dumble...ich meine natürlich... Äh... Professor McGonagall hat Harry bereits besucht." Und mit hochrotem Kopf verschwand sie aus dem Saal.

"Komischer Versprecher, findest du nicht?" fragte Ron schulterzuckend.

"Ja. Komisch." erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich.

Harry erwachte erst zwei Stunden nachdem seine beiden Freunde zu ihm gekommen waren.

"Harry, alles in Ordnung? Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Hermine, als Harry sie irritiert ansah.

"Was ist passiert, Alter?"

"I... Ich weiß es nicht mehr... Cho wollte mit mir reden... Ich bin dann gegangen und dann... weiß ich nichts mehr."

"Vielleicht hat Cho, diese kleine Mistratte, dir was getan!" sagte Ron wutschnaubend.

"Auf keinen Fall! Sie ist doch so wunderbar..."

"Hä!"

"Ron... Ich habe mich wieder in sie verliebt, ganz sicher!" sagte Harry und schloss die Augen, "Ich bin müde... Ich schlaf noch ein bisschen." wenige Sekunden später schlief er wieder.

Hermine sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Cho? Wieso, er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er sie nicht liebte... Woher kam der plötzliche Sinneswandel?... Harrys Worte... Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Herzen. Wieso, konnte sie nicht sagen...

"Was hat Harry denn plötzlich? Er hat doch gesagt, dass er Cho nicht liebt, er hat es mir erst heute morgen gesagt..." sagte Ron nachdenklich. Hermine schwieg. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust schien sich zu verdoppeln. Langsam ging sie aus dem Krankenflügel.

"Hermine! Alles in Ordnung?... Hey, warte doch mal!"

Was!"

"Wieso gehst du denn jetzt plötzlich?"

"Ich denke, Harry kommt ganz gut ohne mich zurecht. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ihm nichts fehlt, das ist gut und ich kann gehen."

"Es fehlt ihm nichts! Ja, das stimmt, außer seinem Hirn. Harry hat ja totalen Matsch in der Birne!" sagte Ron entrüstet. Hermine lachte auf.

"Ron. Ich freue mich, wenn sich Harry wieder für Cho entschieden hat. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und... Wieso sollte ich mich nicht für sie freuen? Also, ich gehe jetzt. Wenn Harry wieder aufwacht, sag ihm viele Grüße von mir. Tschüss." Und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden.

Am nächsten Tag erschien Harry wieder zum Frühstück.

"Morgen." sagte er grimmig.

"Hallo... Was hast du?" fragte Ron.

"Da." er warf den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. Wie immer waren auch mindestens drei Artikel über Harry dabei.

"Jemand von uns?" fragte Ron. Diese Frage war schon zur Gewohnheit geworden.

"Ja."

"Wer?"

"Kingsley."

"NEIN! Das... Das stimmt doch nicht..." flüsterte Ron geschockt.

"Er wurde von Todessern verschleppt." sagte Harry ernst und setzte sich.

"Weißt du schon, was der Orden vor hat?"

"Nein, aber ich habe Sirius Hedwig geschickt." Ron wandte sich wieder seinem Rührei zu.

"Harry... Jetzt mal etwas anderes..."

"Was gibt ´s?" sagte Harry und häufte sich ein paar Würstchen auf.

"Wegen -"

"Hallo, Harry, mein Süßer." sagte plötzlich jemand hinter den Beiden. Es war Cho.

"Hau ab, du doofe-"

"RON! Morgen Cho." sagte Harry und lächelte.

"Wollen wir uns heute Abend treffen?"

"Aber natürlich. Klar, Schatz:" Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das war doch niemals Harry. Gerade noch hatte er ganz normal mit ihm geredet und dann... kam er mir "Schatzi"! Rons Verdacht verstärkte sich. Cho musste etwas damit zu tun haben... Schließlich hatte Harry vor seinem Zuammenbruch noch jemanden ganz anderen so angesehen wie jetzt Cho...

Ron stand so abrupt auf, dass er eine Kanne Saft umstieß. Er packte Harry am Ärmel und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle. So schnell er konnte lief er in die Kerker.

"Ron, was zum Teufel machst du denn da!" Aha. Wieder der alte Harry.

"Komm einfach mit." Endlich waren sie angekommen. Ron klopfte laut an die Tür.

"Herein." Ron öffnete die Tür.

"Professor Slughorn... Ich habe ein Problem mit Harry." Dieser sah irritiert von dem einen zum anderen.

"Was? Ron, was ist mit dir los!"

"Ich glaube er hat einen komischen Trank abbekommen... Irgendwie so nen Liebestrank oder so..."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Slughorn und wandte sich nun an Harry. "Nun, Mr. Potter... Wer ist denn ihre Angebetete?"

"Cho Chang, Professor."

"Alles klar... Ich habe schon von Professor Snape, möge er in der Hölle schmoren, gehört, dass solche Fälle mit Ms. Chang schon öfter vorgekommen sind... Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Potter." Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Ron Harry auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Slughorn. Dieser wühlte eine Zeit lang in einer Schublade und holte eine gelblich Flüssigkeit hervor.

"Mir fehlt nichts. Wirklich nichts:" zischte Harry wütend. Keiner der Beiden achtete auf ihn. Ron hielt seinen Freund fest und Slughorn flößte ihm den Trank ein. Harry hustete und prustete. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, fragte Slughorn:

"Wer ist ihre Angebetete, Mr. Potter? Welche junge Dame hat es Ihnen denn angetan?"

"I.. Ich... Niemanden, Professor. Niemanden. Wieso? Was mache ich hier?" fragte Harry, runzelte die Stirn und sah sich völlig desorientiert um.

"Erklär ich dir später, Alter. Los, komm." kurz vor der Tür drehte sich Ron noch mal um. "Danke, Professor. Jetzt ist er wieder der Alte."

"Kein Problem, Mr. Weasley. Vielleicht möchten Sie bei dem nächsten meiner Treffen anwesend sein? Mr. Potter kann gerne mit Ihnen kommen, wenn ihm nicht wieder etwas dazwischen kommt."

"Was! Bist du dir sicher? Das hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut!" sagte Harry erstaunt, nachdem Ron ihm erzählt hatte, was passiert war.

"Doch. Es muss so sein und Cho hat so etwas schon öfter gemacht, angeblich." sagte Ron und setzte sich neben seinen Freund auf das Bett.

"Ich... Habe ich ein Date mit ihr?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, in etwa zehn Minuten." Harry stand auf.

"Ich muss das klarstellen."

"Was willst du denn sagen!" fragte Ron irritiert, "Dass du gemerkt hast, was sie gemacht hat? Vielleicht greift dich dieses Biest wieder an... Aber weißt du... Wenn du schon mit ihr "reden" willst, dann tritt ihr doch in einem schönen Duell kräftig in den A-"

"Ron." sagte Harry mahnend.

"Ja, ja... Aber ich komme mit, für den Fall, dass diese...diese...diese... Person... Wieder ausrastet."

Es war dunkel. Der Gang wurde nur von ein paar Fackeln erleuchtet. Harry ging den Korridor entlang.

Plötzlich erschien eine dunkle Gestalt hinter einer Staue. Cho.

"Hallo, Süßer." Harry schwieg.

"So... und nun... Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Harry antwortete immer noch nicht.

"Hmm... Wie wäre es damit?" fragte sie und drückte sich an Harry. Dieser bliebt reglos. Cho schien immer noch nichts zu bemerken. Ihre Lippen kamen immer näher und... Im letzten Augenblick wandte Harry sein Gesicht zur Seite.

"Was hast du, Schatz?"

"Nenn mich nicht Schatz."

"Wa...?"

"Ich liebe dich nicht, Cho. Wieso sollte ich dich also küssen wollen?" sagte er und drehte sich um.

"Aber... Das kann nicht sein! Es hat bis jetzt immer..." sagte Cho, offensichtlich tief erschüttert.

"Cho." sagte Harry, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, "Ich weiß, was du mit mir gemacht hast. Lass mich in Frieden. Ich will nichts von dir. Genauso wenig wie von... Ginny. Früher, ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr." dann ging er einfach. Ron, der hinter einer anderen Statue stand, grinste bis über beide Ohren und nur er sah, wie Cho einen Wutanfall bekam und dann schluchzend davonrannte.

"Hey, Hermine! Warte doch mal!" rief Harry ihr hinterher, doch sie reagierte nicht. Schnell rannte er ihr nach und legte dann eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Hermine?" Diese bebte.

"Hermine? Was ist los?" fragte Harry mit besorgte Stimme.

"Nichts." sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme und versuchte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Harry griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

"Du weinst." stellte er fest," Was ist los, Hermine?"

"I... Ich..." Hermines Hirn arbeitete schnell. "I... Ich hab mich... verliebt... in.. Ron und... er liebt mich nicht." Harry sah sie erstaunt an.

"Ron?"

"J... Ja." Harry kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Das tut mir Leid für dich. Ich weiß, wie es ist, in jemanden verliebt zu sein, der schon vergeben ist. Es war damals bei Cho das Selbe." Hermines Herz raste. Woran, verdammt noch mal, lag es nur?

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

"Ich muss jetzt zu Kräuterkunde. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen... Und Kopf hoch! Das wird schon wieder!" sagte Harry, lächelte sie aufmunternd an und ging dann in Richtung Gewächshäuser davon.

Hermine sah ihm lange nach. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie nicht geglaubt, dass Harry Potter ein größeres Herz hatte, als alle, die sie jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Es war die erste Stunde des letzten Tages vor den Ferien. Verwandlung. Gerade zeigt Professor McGonagall, wie man einen nutzlosen alten Löffel in eine Waffe verwandeln konnte. Die derzeitigen Umstände erforderten dies. Schon lange hatten sie nichts mehr normales gezaubert. Nur Dinge, die sie vielleicht bei der Verteidigung gegen Todesser verwenden konnten.

"... Schwungvoll aus dem Handgelenk, nicht vergessen. Die Formel lautet: Werfanugis. Versuchen Sie nun, ihren Löffel in eine Waffe zu verwandeln. Stellen Sie sie sich vor."

Harry heftete seinen Blick auf das verbogene Besteck vor ihm. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich.

iEr sah Hermine, wie sie schreiend vor einem Trümmerhaufen stand... Das Bild veränderte sich... Sirius, wie er weinend neben einem toten Seidenschnabel kniete... Ron, der reglos am Boden lag... Brennende Häuser... Der Fuchsbau, er brannte... Todesser, die London überrannten.../i"Mr. Potter? Können Sie mich hören!" sagte eine weit entfernte Stimme.

"I... Ich... Was... alle..." flüsterte Harry. Langsam nahm er wieder die Gegenwart war.

"Mr. Potter? Was ist passiert?" Harry sah Professor McGonagall mit klopfenden Herzen an. Die gesamte Klasse hatte sich um ihn versammelt.

"I... Ich... Nichts."

"Das kann nicht sein. Sie waren ganz steif, haben sich nicht mehr bewegt und Ihr Blick war ganz starr!" sagte McGonagall und sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Was haben Sie gesehen?"

"Nichts." log Harry. Was er gesehen hatte, erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Es war so real gewesen... Er fing an zu zittern. Was, wenn er die Zukunft gesehen hatte? Was, wenn...

"Die Stunde ist beendet. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie alle diesem Krieg überleben werden. Viel Glück. Sie können gehen... Potter, Sie bleiben hier."

Nachdem seine Mitschüler und (nach einigem zögern) auch Ron gegangen waren, wandte sich Professor McGonagall Harry zu. Er saß noch immer so da, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

"Harry? Was ist passiert?" Er konnte nicht mehr.

"Die Zukunft. Ich habe die Zukunft gesehen." sagte er hohl. McGonagall sah ihn geschockt an, holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm.

"Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?"

"Ja."

"Was hast du gesehen?" Sein Blick wurde wieder starr.

"Tot. Verderben. Tränen. Trauer... Und alles nur wegen mir."

"Wie meinst du das, Harry?"

"Nur meine Freunde... Und alle, die etwas mit ihnen und mir zutun hatten... Ich weiß, dass sie durch mich in zu großer Gefahr schweben... I.. Ich... Es ist alles meine Schuld. Alles." flüsterte Harry und vergrub seinen Kopf in seine Hände. "Ich kann nicht mehr, Professor... So viele sind schon gestorben, wegen mir. Dumbledore..." Seine Lehrerin legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Auch sie bebte.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry. Aber... Sirius ist doch nicht tot. Und..."

"Aber er wäre es. Hätte ich nicht nach Hermine gesucht, dann... wäre er wirklich..." seine Stimme erstarb. Langsam stand er auf.

"Ich muss zu Zaubertränke, Professor. I... Ich.. Auf Wiedersehen."

Als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, sah Professor McGonagall verzweifelt auf ihre Hände.

"Er hat so viel durchgemacht und jetzt... Der arme Junge. Er gibt sich an allem die Schuld... Albus, wo bist du? Er braucht dich! Beeil dich und komm endlich!"

Harry erschien nicht zu Zaubertränke. Auch beim Mittagessen, den restlichen Unterrichtsstunden und dem Abendessen nicht.

"Ron, hast du Harry gesehen?" fragte Hermine, als Ron allein in die Große Halle kam. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Hey, du bist aber sehr gesprächig heute!" sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

"Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe gerade andere Probleme. Wo hast du denn Cho, diese miese Ratte gelassen?"

"Wir... Sind nicht länger Freunde. Ich... War überrascht, dass... Sie mich so hintergeht... Egal... Was ist denn schon wieder?" sie setzte sich.

"Harry... Er hatte heute in Verwandlung... Ich weiß nicht... So eine Art Vision... Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber er stand total neben sich und nach dem Gespräch mit McGonagall hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen..."


	11. Dumbledores Rückkehr

Hallihallo!

Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es erst jetzt wieder ein Update gibt… Ich hab glatt vergessen, dass ich meine story auf diese Seite gestellt hab…

Sorry!

Also bis bald, jetzt mit mehr Updates…

* * *

Harry stand gedankenverloren am See. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, dass er die Zukunft gesehen hatte.

Die einzige Chance, dass diese Visionen niemals wahr würden, war, dass er sie verlassen musste. Sie

alle, seine Freunde, die Ordensmitglieder, die Familie Weasley und natürlich auch die Dursleys (wobei

ihm Letzteres nicht besonders schwer fiel).

Langsam drehte er sich um. Mit einem schnellen Zauber hatte er seine Sachen zusammengepackt und zu

sich hinunter geschickt. Es war wohl am Besten, nichts zu sagen und einfach zu verschwinden. Ron und

Hermine hätten ihn sonst umstimmen können. Er stieg auf seinen Feuerblitz und stieß sich kraftvoll vom

Boden am. Wenige Sekunden später war er nur noch ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont.

Im Hogwartsexpress saßen Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna und Ginny in einem Abteil. Alle waren traurig

gestimmt, da ihre Zeit in Hogwarts nun um war, denn Ginny und Luna hatten gleich das siebte Schuljahr

absolviert und das sechste übersprungen.

"Hat einer von euch Harry gesehen?" fragte Ginny, die auf Nevilles Schoß saß.

"Nein. Seine... Sachen waren schon weg." sagte Ron und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Wahrscheinlich hat

ihn der Orden abgeholt, damit ihm nichts passiert, falls wir angegriffen werden."

"Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Hermine.

"Nein. Ich hoffe es."

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten die Fünf das Thema absichtlich gewechselt.

"... Ich muss alleine zu Hause bleiben. Meine Eltern sind in einem Zahnarztkongress irgendwo in

Charlston... Zum Glück wissen sie nichts über die Gefahr, in der wir alle schweben. Und in Charlston sind

sie in Sicherheit. Du-weit-schon-wer hat seine Truppen dort nicht so stark verbreitet." sagte Hermine

nachdenklich.

"Du kannst gerne zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen, Hermine. Dann musst du nicht allein bleiben und

meine Mum hat sicher nichts dagegen." sagte Ron und sah sie fragend an. Hermine nickte langsam.

"Okay. Ich komme mit."

„Ron! Alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass der Zug angegriffen worden ist... " sagte Mrs.

Weasley besorgt, als alle aus dem Zug ausstiegen.

"Alles okay, Mum... Kann Hermine bei uns bleiben? Ihre Eltern sind in Charlston und sie muss sonst

allein bleiben." Rons Mutter nickte grimmig.

"Natürlich. In diesen Zeiten sollte man nicht alleine bleiben." In dem ganzen Gewühle hatte sie

vergessen, Harry mitzunehmen (wie sollte sie auch wissen, dass er ein paar tausend Kilometer vom

Bahnsteig entfernt war.).

Wenige Minuten später waren sie in den Fuchsbau appariert.

"Hallo, Ron!" sagte Bill Weasley, als er die vier entdeckte.

"Hi Bill."

"Wen ´ast du da mitgebracht?" fragte Fleur und sah von ihrem Buch auf.

"Das ist Hermine. Sie bleibt ein paar Wochen bei uns."

"Also deine neue Freundin, oui, Ron?" Dieser sah sie finster an.

"Ich habe bereits eine Freundin."

"Echt? Endlich mal geschafft, kleiner Bruder?" sagte Bill grinsend, "Wer?" Ron schwieg zunächst.

"Luna Lovegood." Alle lachten herzlich, bis...

"Wo habt ihr denn Harry gelassen?" fragte Mr. Weasley, der gerade die Küche betreten hatte. Heute

hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langem Frei. Mrs. Weasleys Lachen wandelte sich in blankes Entsetzen.

"Oh mein Gott! Ich hab ihn ja ganz vergessen!" Doch Ron achtete nicht auf seine Mutter.

"D... Der Orden... Es haben... Keine Auroren... Abgeholt?" stotterte er geschockt.

"Soll das heißen, er ist NICHT mit dem Zug gefahren?!" sagte Mr. Weasley mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Ja. Er war heute schon den ganzen Tag nicht da." meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Mr. Weasley ging

unruhig auf- und ab.

"Das ist nicht gut... Das ist überhaupt nicht gut..."

"Was meinst du, Arthur?" fragte seine Frau.

"Die Todesser werden sich treffen. Eine Versammlung... Wenn sie Harry entführt haben, dann... werden

sie ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen... Und wenn sie ihn nicht entführt haben, Harry also alleine unterwegs

ist, dann... ohne Schutz... " sagte er und setzte sich, die sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Alle

sahen geschockt aus.

"E... Es wird ihm nischts passiert sein, sischer. Er kommt bestimmt gleisch mit seinem Besen

angeflogen." sagte Fleur hoffnungsvoll. Diese Hoffnung hegten alle.

Im Aurorenzentrum war höchste Alarmstufe ausgelöst worden. Über dreihundert Auroren waren auf der

Suche nach Harry. Ohne Erfolg.

Eine Woche später saß Hermine alleine in der Küche. Soeben war der Tagesprophet angekommen. Auf

der Titelseite war Harrys Gesicht abgebildet.

_London. Harry Potter bislang immer noch vermisst. Das Zauberministerium ratlos._

_Seit Anfang dieser Woche wird Harry Potter vermisst. Ein __Aurorensuchtrupp__ wurde losgeschickt, bislang _

_immer noch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. __Rufus__Scrimgeour_

_"Wir suchen unermüdlich weiter, jedoch ist Grund zur Annahme, dass Mr. Potter nicht mehr am Leben _

_ist. Wir haben wenig Hoffnung, aber wir werden selbstverständlich weitersuchen."_

_Weiter siehe Seite 8._

Hermine las den Artikel noch mal und noch mal. Er konnte nicht tot sein... Nein, er konnte nicht...

"IST DER TAGESPROPHET DA?!" brüllte Ron und stürzte die Treppen hinunter. Hermine hielt ihm traurig

den Propheten hin. Ron schnappte sich die Zeitung und las den Artikel hastig durch. Er war mental,

genauso wie Hermine, am Boden zerstört.

"Die lügen doch alle. Die haben alle keine Ahnung. Natürlich lebt Harry. Ich weiß es." sagte Ron und

setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine.

Es regnete in Strömen und es war bereits dunkel. Harry saß völlig durchnässt auf einem Felsen und

starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das Wasser lief über sein regungsloses Gesicht. Er war inzwischen seit über

zwei Wochen unterwegs. Er wusste selbst nicht wo er eigentlich hin wollte. Vielleicht hoffte er, einen

Hinweis auf das nächste Horkrux zu erhalten oder... Ja, was sonst? Harry wusste nicht, wo er war oder

was er genau machen wollte... Er sah auf, als ein weißer Punkt auf ihn zu kam. Er kniff die Augen

zusammen. Ohne einen Zauberspruch wäre seine Brille mit Sicherheit nutzlos gewesen.

Wenige Sekunden später landete Hedwig neben ihm. Sie hatte einen Tagespropheten dabei, dieser war

zwar von letzter Woche, aber er konnte sich mit lesen ein wenig ablenken. Doch als er die Artikel

überflog erstarrte er. Alle schienen zu glauben, dass er tot war. Jede Seite berichtete über ihn... Einfach

jede!

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Die Weasleys, Hermine... Sie mussten alle glauben, dass er tot

war... Oder sie sorgten sich um ihn... Wahrscheinlich begaben sie sich in Gefahr, in der Hoffnung, sie

würden ihn finden... Sie nahmen bestimmt an, dass er von Todessern entführt worden war, denn

niemand hätte ihm zugetraut, dass er einfach so verschwand, ohne sich zu melden...

Schnell riss er ein Stück der Zeitung ab und löschte alle Buchstaben auf dem Papier. Dann öffnete er

seine Tasche und holte Feder und Tinte hervor.

Schnell schrieb er:

_Lieber Ron,_

_Es geht mir gut, bitte sorgt euch nicht um mich. Ich bin weder entführt worden, noch bin ich schwer _

_verletzt oder tot. Ich bin aus Angst geflohen. Angst davor, dass ich euch alle in Gefahr bringen würde, _

_wenn ich bliebe. Se tut mir sehr Leid, wenn ich euch Kummer bereitet habe. Ich kann kein weiteres _

_Risiko eingehen, ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren. Aber ich werde zurückkommen. Wenn ihr mich _

_braucht, werde ich da sein._

_Harry_

Harry war nicht sehr zufrieden mit seinem Brief, aber je schneller er die Nachricht abschicken konnte,

desto kleiner war auch die Chance, dass seine Freunde etwas unüberlegtes taten.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schickte er den Zettel zusammen mit Hedwig in den Fuchsbau.

Hermine sprang erschrocken auf, als plötzlich eine Schneeeule mit einem Zettel um den Bein am Fenster

auftauchte. Erst wenige Sekunden später realisierte sie, dass es Hedwig war, Harrys Eule.

"RON! RON! HIER! HEDWIG IST HIER!" brüllte Hermine und nahm der zerzausten Eule die Nachricht ab.

Das laute gepoltere an der Treppe verriet Hermine, dass Ron soeben hinunterstürzte.

"Was?! Harry hat geschrieben?! Bitte, bitte sag, dass es Harry geschrieben hat!" sagte er aufgeregt und

verzweifelt. Hermine entrollte das Pergament mit zitternden Händen und überflog es.

"Es... Ist von Harry."

"JA! ER LEBT!" brüllte Ron und stieß seine rechte Faust in die Luft. "JA! JA! JA!... Was schreibt er?"

Hermine las ihm den Brief vor.

"Er... ist wegen uns gegangen?" fragte Ron geschockt. Hermine nickte.

"Sieht ganz danach aus."

Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Zunächst wusste er nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch dann ertönte

abermals ein Knirschen. Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Plötzlich sprang er auf und hielt einem

Mann den Stab unter die Nase. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er die verblüffende

Ähnlichkeit mit... Nein, das war doch nicht möglich!

"Sehr schön, Harry. Deine Reflexe sind gut, vielleicht solltest du aber das nächste Mal ein weniger leicht

auffindbares Versteck wählen, findest du nicht?" fragte Albus Dumbledore lächelnd. Harry konnte

zunächst nicht sprechen, doch schnell fing er sich wieder.

"Professor? Sind Sie das wirklich?"

"Das will ich wohl meinen." Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

"Über was haben wir vor... einem Jahr gesprochen?" fragte er misstrauisch.

"Oh, sehr gut Harry, Vorsicht ist in diesen Zeiten immer ratsam... Wir sprachen über Voldemorts

Vergangenheit und seinen Horkruxen." Harry atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich wieder auf seinen

Schlafsack fallen.

"I... Ich.. Kann einfach nicht glauben, dass... Ich meine... Sie waren doch tot... Ich habe es doch mit

eigenen Augen gesehen..." flüsterte er fassungslos. Dumbledore setzte sich neben ihn.

"Es war unbedingt erforderlich, Harry. So konnte ich besser verdeckt arbeiten... Das war natürlich nicht

der wahre Grund. Ich werde es dir später sagen." sagte er, als Harry den Mund öffnete, um zu fragen,

"Aber ich muss schon sagen... Das ganze Unterfangen war doch etwas schmerzhaft für mich.

Schließlich... Musste ich euch alle zusehen, wie ihr um mich getrauert habt. Und mein Rücken ist auch

nicht mehr der Alte." Dumbledore kramte in seinen Taschen. "Auch ein Brausebonbon?"


	12. Angriff!

Hallihallo!

Überraschung! Es geht weiter!

Vielleicht sollte ich noch anmerken, dass ich die Story schon vor über einem Jahr fertig hatte und einfach vergessen habe, die chaps hier regelmäßig reinzustellen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen. Deshalb war das letzte Kapitel auch nicht so der Hammer. Ich habs mir nicht nochmal durchgelesen und ja… das passiert mir nicht nochmal, versprochen.

Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Feuerflügel

* * *

Hermine lief unruhig durch das Zimmer. Seit dem Tag, an dem Harry ihnen eine

Nachricht geschickt hatte, waren inzwischen schon wieder zwei Wochen vergangen. Es

hatte weitere Tote gegeben und die Angriffe häuften sich. Alle Welt fragte nach Harrys

Schicksal, doch keiner konnte eine Antwort gegeben. Niemand hatte über seine Nachricht

gesprochen.

Doch nun verlor Hermine ihre Zuversicht. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es nicht

mehr lange dauern würde, bis ihr Freund wieder hierher kam. Doch damit hatte sie sich

gewaltig geirrt. Kein Wort, nichts. Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen war?

"Sehr gut, Harry. Wunderbar. Versuche aber bitte zu beachten, dass du dir den Vorgang,

den du erzeugen willst, richtig vorstellst." sagte Dumbledore. Sein silbrig glänzender Bart

war seit ihrem letzten Treffen noch einmal um einige Zentimeter gewachsen und er sah

noch viel älter aus als früher. Auf einem herbeigezauberten Sessel sitzend beobachtete

er Harry, wie er trainierte. Seit bereits zwei Wochen lernte er so viel er konnte. Doch

stumme Zauber gelangen ihm immer noch nicht so richtig.

"Ja, Sir." Abermals konzentrierte sich Harry mit aller Macht auf die Formel. Er ließ die

Magie durch seinen Körper strömen und richtete diese nun auf den Felsen vor ihm. So

stark er konnte stellte er sich vor, er würde ihn hoch schweben lassen.

Und plötzlich geschah es: der Fels ruckte und hob sich langsam vom Boden ab. Es

kostete jedoch so viel Kraft, dass Harry ihn nicht lange halten konnte und ihn wenige

Sekunden später wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Nun gut, Harry, es war schon viel besser als gestern. Du lernst schnell. Trainieren wir

noch einmal den Promatuszauber. Vielleicht kannst du ihn den restlichen Tag aufrecht

erhalten. Aber konzentriere dich bitte nur auf eine Person. Wenn du es gut beherrschst,

dann kannst du damit auch deine anderen Freunde schützen. Aber fürs erste: Nicht einen

mehr, haben wir uns verstanden?" sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn über seine Brille

hinweg an. Harry nickte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Ja, Sir." Harry überlegte kurz und stellte sich dann mit aller Kraft Hermine vor. Ihre

haselnussbraunen Augen, ihr lockiges Haar, die schönen Lippen und... Stop! Halt! Er

durfte solche Gedanken unter keinen Umständen zulassen. Das einzig Wichtige war, sie

schützen. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder. Leise

flüsterte er „Promatus." und setzte sich dann auf den Felsen, den er vor wenigen Minuten

bewegt hatte. Den Zauber dazu hatte Dumbledore selbst entwickelt, sagte er jedenfalls.

Harry spürte, wie ein großes Stück seiner Energie aus ihm entwich, als er sie auf

Hermines Körper übertrug. Er sackte vor Erschöpfung ein wenig in sich zusammen, was

Dumbledore natürlich nicht entging.

"Gut Harry, machen wir Schluss für heute. Ich denke, du kannst in wenigen Tagen wieder

zu deinen Freunden zurückkehren... Keine Wiederrede! Es ist nicht gut, sich von seinen

Freunden zu distanzieren, gerade jetzt, wo du sie dringender als je zuvor brauchst." er

lächelte und Harry nickte.

"Sie haben Recht, Professor, aber-"

"Nenn mich doch bitte Albus, Harry. Ich denke, jetzt, da du nicht mehr mein Schüler bist,

können wir ruhig vertrauter miteinander umgehen." Harry lächelte.

"Gut, Albus... Aber... Ich bringe meine Freunde doch nur in Gefahr und meine

Visionen..."

"Pass gut auf, Harry, du darfst es niemals vergessen: Visionen müssen nicht immer wahr

werden. Es liegt an deinen Entscheidungen... Du kannst immer noch über dein Schicksal

bestimmen und damit auch über das deiner Freunde... Und wegen der Gefahr... Tja,

Harry, so oder so sind sie in Gefahr und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Aber wenn du bei

ihnen bleibst, kannst du sie vielleicht schützen." Harry nickte langsam.

"Harry, ich kann nicht mit dir kommen. Ich werde mich wieder verdeckt halten. Erzähle

bitte nur deinen Freunden und den Weasleys, dass ich lebe, das aber auch nur, wenn es

unbedingt sein muss."

„In Ordnung. Werde ich Sie… dich bald wieder sehen?" Dumbledores blaue Augen blitzten

auf und Harry meinte eine Spur des Bedauerns in ihnen zu sehen.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Harry. Ich habe meine Aufgabe hier erfüllt. Ich werde im Untergrund

arbeiten und mich… Dingen zu wenden, die keinen weiteren Aufschub dulden. Ich hoffe

sehr, dass du das verstehst." Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, seinen gerade erst

wiederentdeckten Schulleiter wieder gehen zu lassen, doch er wusste, dass Dumbledore

dies nicht ohne Grund tat.

„Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir uns irgendwann einmal wiedersehen." Sein Mentor lächelte.

„Ich hoffe es auch, Harry. Ich auch."

Das Abendessen verlief schweigsam. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Die Stimmung war gedrückt

und das nicht erst seit diesem Abend.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Mrs. Weasley stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes an die Tür.

"Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin's, Mrs. Weasley. Harry." Rons Mutter erstarrte.

"W... Welche Gestalt nimmt dein Patronus an?" flüsterte sie. Doch nun waren auch der

Rest der Weasleys und Hermine aufmerksam geworden. Alle starrten zur Tür.

"Ein Hirsch, er wird immer ein Hirsch." Mit einem Aufschrei riss Mrs. Wealsey die Tür auf

und zog Harry in ihre Arme.

"Oh, Harry, mein Lieber! Ich dachte schon, du bist...!" sie brach in Tränen aus. Harry

erwiderte die Umarmung und löste sich dann vorsichtig von ihr.

"Mir geht's gut, keine Angst." sagte er und sah auf den Boden. Ob sie ihm jemals

verzeihen konnten, dass er einfach so gegangen war?

Langsam kam auch Leben in die Anderen.

"HARRY!" rief Hermine nun, rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme. Sie drückte

ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und schluchzte laut.

"I.. Ich... Ich...hatte solche Angst um dich!" Harry drückte sie an sich. Wie hatte er sie

doch vermisst! Und auch als er Ron erblickte, stahl sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf seine

Lippen. Auch wenn es ihm irgendwie egoistisch vorkam, sich so wohl in der Nähe seiner

Freunde zu fühlen, wo er sie doch ständig, mit jeder Sekunde in Gefahr brachte, konnte

er nicht anders als Dumbledore für seinen Rat zu danken. Sie waren seine Familie, alle

Menschen, die hier in diesem Raum versammelt waren. Und er würde alles dafür tun,

dass ihnen niemals etwas zustoßen würde.

Nachdem ihn alle begrüßt hatten, erzählte Harry alles: seine Visionen, wo er sich

aufgehalten hatte (obwohl er sich da nicht so sicher war) und von Dumbledore.

Unglauben stahl sich in ihre Gesichter, als letzteres Thema angesprochen wurde.

"Dumbledore ist tot, Harry." sagte Ron und sah ihn dabei mitleidig an. Offensichtlich

dachte er, er hätte den Tod ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters immer noch nicht verkraftet.

"Hast du Fieber?" fragte Mrs. Weasley sofort, stand auf und fühlte seine Stirn. "Ja, er hat

erhöhte Temperatur." Wie zur Unterstützung musste Harry plötzlich niesen. Er ärgerte

sich gewaltig. Der Regen war nicht so gut gewesen, das wusste er, aber wieso musste er

ausgerechnet jetzt niesen?! Sein Timing war natürlich wieder einmal perfekt. Ganz so, als

hätte er es bestellt.

"Er ist erkältet. ´Ermine, bringst du mit Ron Arry ´inauf?" fragte Fleur. Diese nickten,

packten Harry am Arm und zogen ihn nach oben.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier, Hermine?" fragte Harry grimmig, ohne, dass es ihn

wirklich interessierte. Wieso glaubte ihm denn niemand?! Was konnte er tun, damit sie

ihm endlich Glauben schenkten?!

"Oh.. Ja.. Meine Eltern sind bei einem Zahnarztkongress und ich bleibe deshalb ein paar

Wochen hier." Sie waren in Rons Zimmer angelangt.

"Am besten, du ruhst dich aus und-"

"ICH FÜHLE MICH WUNDERBAR! ICH BIN NICHT KRANK!" sagte Harry laut.

"Ist schon gut, Harry... -"

"Ihr glaubt mir nicht." Ron und Hermine sahen schuldbewusst drein.

"Das stimmt doch nicht." sagte Hermine leise.

"Doch! Dumbledore lebt! Ich weiß es! Ich hab ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" Er drehte

sich um und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Harry, wir-" Er wusste, dass jegliche Diskussion sinnlos war. Jedenfalls heute.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute. Ich bin müde von der Reise. Lasst uns morgen nochmal darüber

reden ja?" unterbrach er Hermine und gähnte herzhaft. Auch wenn er sie am liebsten auf

der Stelle gezwungen hätte, ihm z glauben, würde er erst schlafen. Vielleicht würde das

Ganze morgen besser aussehen. Denn er wollte keinen Streit, jedenfalls nicht so kurz

nach seiner Rückkehr.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Eulen von Hogwarts. Sie brachten die UTZ- Ergebnisse.

Hermine rannte aufgeregt auf und ab, als sie ihren Brief in den Händen hielt. Ron und

Harry waren zwar gespannt, welche Resultate sie erreicht hatten, doch keiner der Beiden

schien in solch einer Existenzkrise wie Hermine zu stecken.

"Oh nein...Oh nein...! Ich hab bestimmt mindestens vier T's... Wahrscheinlich hab ich

nicht ein UTZ geschafft!" winselte Hermine und sah verzweifelt ihren Umschlag an.

"Hermine, schau doch erstmal nach. Du bist sicher Jahresbeste. Die Chancen, dass du

überhaupt irgendwo ein T hast, sind ausgesprochen gering." sagte Harry lachend und

wandte sich dann seinem Brief zu. Ron las seine Resultate bereits aufmerksam. Mit nun

doch noch bebenden Händen öffnete er die Nachricht.

ERGEBNIS DER UTZ-PRÜFUNGEN

Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

_Ohnegleichen (O) __Mies (M)_

_Erwartungen übertroffen __(E) Schrecklich (S)_

_Annehmbar (A) __Troll (T)_

HARRY JAMES POTTER hat folgende Noten erlangt:

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... O_

_Zauberkunst...E_

_Verwandlung...__...E_

_Zaubertränke...E_

_Kräuterkunde...E_

Harry starrte noch einige Sekunden auf das Blatt. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte

er, dass er (falls es jemals dazu kommen würde) Auror werden konnte... Er hatte alle

UTZs geschafft! Alle fünf! Und keines unter ERWARTUNGEN ÜBERTROFFEN... Er grinste.

"Und Harry? Wie siehts bei dir aus? Alle geschafft?" fragte Ron gespannt, "Tauschen?"

Erfreut stellte Harry fest, dass Ron in nur einem Fach andere Noten hatte als er. In

Verteidignung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er ein E erreicht.

"Voll krass. Harry, du bist ja der Einzige, der ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung gegen die

dunklen Künste geschafft hat!" sagte Ron und starrte begeistert auf Harrys Ergebnisse.

"Woher willst du das wissen, Ron?"

"Ganz einfach: Hier ist noch ein Zettel dabei, auf dem ausgewertet wurde, welche Noten

wie oft in welchem Fach vertreten waren. Und in Verteidigung gibt es nur ein O..." Ron

grinste noch breiter. Harry lachte.

"Das hab ich mir bereits gedacht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte Hermine, die nun

herangetreten war.

"Was ist mit deinen Ergebnissen?" fragte Harry und sah sie neugierig an.

"Ganz in Ordnung."

"WAS?!" sagte Ron, sprang auf und riss Hermine den Zettel aus der Hand. Wenige

Sekunden später lachte er laut auf.

"Ha! Alles Ohnegleichen, bis auf Verteidigung, ein E... Hermine, du hast einen Vollknall.

Solche Noten "ganz in Ordnung" zu nennen... Völlig verrückt... Ich komm gleich wieder,

ich muss Mum noch meine Ergebnisse zeigen." mit diesen Worten drückte Ron der

verdutzten Hermine wieder den Zettel in die Hannd und verschwand aus der Tür.

"Tja, dann... Glückwunsch für deine super Noten... Du bist wirklich die schlaueste Hexe,

die ich je gesehen habe!" sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. Hermine errötete leicht.

"Danke."

Plötzlich wurde das Haus erschüttert. Hermine schrie auf, stolperte und fiel in Harrys

Arme.

Ein weiterer Knall und ein Beben folgten. Hermine krallte sich an Harry, ihre Finger waren

weiß. Er schob sie schnell von sich, sprang auf und zog den Zauberstab. Der sich

langsam ausbreitende Schmerz in seiner Narbe verrieten ihm, dass es Todesser sein

mussten, höchstwahrscheinlich unter der Aufsicht Voldemorts, im Körper seiner Schlange

Nagini.

"Hermine, versteck dich!" konnte Harry gerade noch rufen, als auch schon die Tür

explosionsartig aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und zersplitterte. In aller Eile flüsterte er

noch den Promatuszauber. Wider dem Befehl Dumbledores sprach er ihn über Hermine,

Ron und Ginny. Sofort spürte er, wie ein Großteil seiner Kraft aus seinem Körper entwich,

doch so konnte er sicher sein, dass seine Freunde nicht verletzt oder getötet wurden.

Harry ging in Kampfstellung und da waren sie auch schon: fünf Todesser betraten den

Raum.

"Potter. Ich hoffe, wir stören dich nicht allzu sehr. Wir haben mal vorbeigeschaut, wir

haben dich ja so vermisst... Crucio!" sagte McNair. Harry ließ sich augenblicklich zu

Boden fallen. Der Fluch schoss über ihn hinweg und versenkte seine Haare. Harry zielte

und schoss einen Fluch gegen seinen Angreifer. Dieser wand sich vor Schmerzen am

Boden, denn Harry hatte ihm eine heftige Portion Brandblasen auf den Hals gehetzt.

Doch auch die anderen Todesser ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Alle vier stürzten sich

auf ihn und wäre Hermine nicht neben Harry getreten, um ihm zu helfen, dann hätte er

sicherlich ein paar Probleme mehr gehabt.

"Petrificus Totalus!" schrie Hermine, als ein Todesser auf sie zustürzte. Der Fluch

verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Währenddessen bekämpfte Harry seine Gegner ohne zu

sprechen. Es brachte ihm einen gewissen Vorteil, denn so konnte keiner von ihnen

wissen, welchen Zauber er nun als nächstes verwenden würde. Ein Todesser zielte

gerade auf Harrys Rücken, als dieser sich plötzlich umdrehte und ihn mit einem grünen

Lichtblitz traf. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerz laut auf und sackte dann bewusstlos zu

Boden. Harry hatte nur kurze Zeit, um irritiert zu sein. Woher hatte er gewusst, dass der

Todesser hinter ihm auf ihn gezielt hatte? Er hatte ich nicht gesehen, doch rein intuitiv

hatte er sich umgedreht... Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanke gerissen, als er bemerkte,

wie Hermine von zwei Maskierten in die Mangel genommen wurde. Einer stand vor ihr,

einer hinter ihr, beide bedrohten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben. Harry zögerte nicht lange

und verfluchte den Mann, der hinter Hermine gestanden hatte. Blut spritzte und er lag

am Boden. Nun endlich befreit verwandelte sie ihren Zauberstab in einen Dolch und stieß

ihn in den Bauch des überraschten Todessers. Als er tot zu Boden sackte, zitterte

Hermine und brach in Tränen aus.

"I.. Ich... Ich habe einen Menschen umgebracht!" wimmerte sie. Harry hätte sie am

liebsten in den Arm genommen, doch dazu blieb keine Zeit. Die drei Todesser, die noch

lebten, fesselte er mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes und legte eine

Appariersperre über sie. Diesen Spruch hatte er erst vor kurzem von Dumbledore

gelernt.

"Schnell, vielleicht brachen die Anderen Hilfe!" sagte Harry und zog Hermine mit sich.

Diese rang um Fassung und stolperte ihm hinterher. Sie mussten nicht lange suchen. Die

Weasleys waren alle im Garten. Schnell huschten Harrys Augen über das Geschehen.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Keiner schwer verletzt war. Schnell wich er mit Hermine

ins Haus zurück.

"Was machst du da?" flüsterte Hermine heiser, "Ich dachte, wir müssen ihnen helfen?"

"Ja. Genau deshalb werde ich schnell einen Hilfezauber an Lupin schicken. Er hat ihn mit

gezeigt, für den Fall, dass ich von Todessern angegriffen werde, damit er und Leute aus

dem Orden mir helfen können..." flüsterte Harry hastig, sprach den Zauber und stürzte

sich dann ins Getümmel.

Kaum eine halbe Minute später apparierten mindestens zwanzig Auroren im Garten des

Fuchsbaus.

Die Todesser sahen erschreckt auf, als sie auftauchten. Einige von ihnen zögerten kurz,

stürzten sich dann trotzdem auf die Auroren.

Harry kämpfte gerade mit einem besonders hartnäckigen Todesser, als er plötzlich

bemerkte, wie einer der Anhänger Voldemorts hinter Hermine einen Todesfluch

aussprach. Harry sah wie in Zeitlupe den grünen Lichtblitz auf sie zurasen...

Hermine hob erschreckt ihre Arme über den Kopf, bereit zu sterben. Doch kurz vor ihre

erschien plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine blaue Lichtkugel um sie und der Zauber knallte

dagegen. Somit war der Avada Kedavra Spruch so abgeschwächt, dass Hermine noch

rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte und der Fluch sie verfehlte. Das Kampfgeschehen

erstarrte, es war totenstill. Alle starrten auf Hermine. Diese wusste selbst nicht, wie sie

den Todesfluch abgewehrt hatte... Was war das gewesen?

In dem Moment, in dem der Fluch an "Hermines" Schutzschild abgeprallt war, hatte

Harry gespürt, wie ein weiterer Energieschub seinem Körper entwich. Er sackte in die

Knie und atmete tief ein. Zum Glück war der Todesser, den er gerade bekämpft hatte, so

abgelenkt, dass Harry ihn ihm knien fertig machte. Noch nie war Harry so dankbar

gewesen, dass er einen Zauber gelernt hatte. Hermine wäre sicherlich gestorben, das

wusste er. Umso glücklicher machte es ihn, dass sie noch lebendig mit einem Todesser

kämpfte, unverletzt. Harry überwand seine Schwäche und kämpfte ebenfalls weiter.

Die Todesser hatten keine Chance. Nach einer Stunde verbitterten Kampfes, waren sie

alle überwältigt oder tot.

Erleichtert lehnte sich Harry an die Hauswand. Ungemein geschwächt (denn der

Promatus hatte bei Ron und Ginny auch ein paar weniger gefährliche Flüche abgewehrt),

aber glücklich rutschte er hinab. Hermine kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Die Sonne ging bereits unter.

"Harry... Alles okay? Du bist sehr blass." sagte sie besorgt.

"Ich fühl mich nur ein bisschen schwach. War ja auch anstrengend..."

"Hast du diesen Schutzzauber über Ron, Ginny und mich gesprochen?" Woher wusste sie

denn nur wieder alles?!

"Ja." Gerade wollte Hermine noch etwas erwidern, als Mrs. Weasley erschien.

"Alles in Ordnung? Alle unverletzt?" Die Beiden nickten. "Gut... Wir brechen sofort auf, in

das Hauptquartier. Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher, es können jederzeit neue Todesser

apparieren."

Nachdem Harry einen Stärkungstrank bekommen hatte, packten sie hastig ihre Sachen

zusammen und verschwanden dann in den Grimmauldplatz.

Es herrschte große Aufregung und Hektik im Hauptquartier. Der überraschende Überfall

der Todesser brachte alle aus der Fassung. Harry, Hermine und Ron gingen schnellen

Schrittes nach Oben, in das Zimmer, dass sie sich teilen würden.

Es war geräumig und es standen drei Betten darin. Es war zwar ziemlich verstaubt, aber

im Hauptquartier war das ja nichts neues mehr. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen in den

Schränken verstaut hatten, setzten sich die Drei auf ein Bett.

"Woher wussten die Todesser, dass du bei uns bist?" fragte Ron nachdenklich.

"Das ist wirklich nicht schwer. Schließlich weiß ja jeder, dass du mein bester Freund bist

und ich in den Ferien oft bei dir bin, oder?" sagte Harry.

"Was war das eigentlich für ein Schutzzauber, Harry? Den, den du über Ron, Ginny und

mich gesprochen hast?" fragte Hermine und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

"Promatuszauber. Dumbledore hat ihn mit gezeigt. Er funktioniert als eine Art Ausgleich.

Für jeden Fluch, den das Schild abwehrt, verliere ich ein Stück meiner Kraft."

"Deshalb warst du so geschwächt!" sagte Ron und seine Augen leuchteten, "Ich habe

schon von dem Spruch gehört... Diesen Zauber zu sprechen haben bis jetzt nur

Dumbledore und du-weißt-schon-wer geschafft, es liegt ein mächtiges Stück Magie

dahinter." Harry sah ihn perplex an.

"Dumbledore sagte mir, dass er ihn entwickelt hat."

"Stimmt. Um genau zu sein, als er so alt war wie ihr." sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter

ihnen. Das Gemälde hatte gesprochen. Die Drei nickten. Also war Dumbledore schon

damals ein begabter Zauberer gewesen...

"Ich lass euch Zwei schnell allein, ich muss doch meiner Mum schnell die UTZ Ergebnisse

zeigen, bin ja vorhin nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Bis nachher." dann war er

verschwunden. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen Harry und Hermine aus.

"Danke." sagte Hermine plötzlich.

"Wofür?" fragte Harry verwundert. Hermine sah auf den Boden und dann in seine

verblüffend grünen Augen.

"Du hast mir in kurzer Zeit schon zwei Mal das Leben gerettet."

"Oh... Ja.. Ich.. Kein Problem." Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Vorsichtig berührte sie seine

Finger und stellte erstaunt fest, dass Harry ihre Hand in seine nahm.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr." sagte er plötzlich und sein Blick

verfinsterte sich.

"Du kannst nichts dafür, Harry." flüsterte Hermine und rückte noch ein Stück näher an

ihn heran. Seine Stimme bebte, als er sprach.

"Ihr Beide, du und Ron.. Ihr seid immer dankbar, wenn ich euch das Leben gerettet

habe, aber.. Im Grunde genommen, bin ich die Gefahr. Wenn ich nicht wäre, wärt ihr

auch nicht pausenlos in Gefahr-"

"Harry, sei still. Wir können nicht darüber nachgrübeln, wie etwas wäre, wenn du oder

sogar du-weißt-schon-wer nicht da wären.. Es ist nun mal so. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass

es so ist wie es ist. Ich bin unendlich froh, dass du da bist, Harry." sagte sie und sah

beschämt zu Boden. Das war ihr einfach so herausgerutscht... Hoffentlich hatte er nicht

bemerkt, wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

Harry sah sie liebevoll an.

"Hermine, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" flüsterte er und sie sah überrascht auf.

Ihre Blicke verschmolzen miteinander und Hermine versank in seinen grünen Augen. Ihr

Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Harry zog sie in seine Arme und Hermine konnte seinen

warmen Körper an ihrem spüren. Sein Atem strich ihr sanft über den Hals. Hermine

überlief ein wohliger Schauer. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem

entfernt. Harry hob seine Hand und hob ihr Kinn. Seine warmen Lippen suchten ihren

Mund und dann...

Stürzte Ron herein. Als er sah, dass Harry und Hermine sich gerade so nah gewesen

waren, hätte er sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Er hatte sie mit Absicht

alleine gelassen, damit vielleicht einmal etwas zwischen ihnen passieren würde und was

machte er?! Im entscheidenden Moment kam er herein.

Schnell trennten sich die Beiden, liefen rot an und mieden gegenseitig ihre Blicke. Und

wieder hatte er eine Chance vermasselt...


End file.
